


Butterfly in Undercurrent | 蝴蝶效应与深海洋流 （4/6

by Glock17



Category: Captain America (Movies), DC Extended Universe, Deadpool (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, Not AU, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 从多元宇宙回来后，Steve可有一大堆冒险故事能讲。巧合或幸运的是，Bucky也有。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Wanda/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇既可以归类为原作向，也可以归类为AU，同时它又不是原作向，也不算AU……我无法分类，随便吧，搞不清楚就是量子力学……遇事不决量子力学？（用力拍向大号按钮.jpg）  
> 以前的我：干，我好变态，我不能这么写！  
> 现在的我：干，我就是变态，搞他们！  
> 总结：所有的作者都会脑雷梗，区别只是她们有没有动笔.jpg

“……我脑子里起码同时有两段，不，三段记忆。”Bucky倒出满满一杯威士忌，磕在Steve面前：“喝。”  
Steve看了看那齐杯沿的金黄酒液，那对能迷倒众生的漂亮蓝眼睛从睫毛下看向他，这混球竟然还能满脸被逗乐的表情，Bucky可有好大一笔账要跟他算算。拉开一张餐椅，Bucky把自己摔进去，非常不客气地将两只脚——酷毙了的靴子——Steve的妈妈Sarah和他妈妈都会一巴掌把他两只脚拍下去——架在桌沿边，并确保至少有一只鞋底面对Steve Rogers那张大蠢脸，好看得要命但还是个小混球的美国队长笑出声：“真想灌醉我？Buck，那你得跟Thor要点阿斯加德蜂蜜酒来。”  
“我去要了，”Bucky用他最最冬日战士的嗓音说，本来这足以把任何一个普通人吓尿裤子，但Steve只是笑得更大了，好像他觉得这很有趣。“得等几天，Thor还有自己的烂摊子要管。喝。”他抬了抬下巴。  
Steve全无犹豫地端起杯子，几口喝下了那贵得差不多能买下这幢公寓的威士忌，看了一眼瓶身标签。“这可真是大手笔。”  
“更大手笔的马上就来。”Bucky哼出声，“寡妇没死。”他抛出第一个诱饵。  
“得看你说的是谁。”Steve拿过酒瓶又给自己倒了一指，还给Bucky也倒了一指高，将杯子滑过桌面，Bucky稳稳地接住了。  
“我们都认识的那个，红头发染成白金色的那个。”Bucky的金属手指流畅地把玩酒杯，瓦坎达科技让这新手臂看着更低调，颜色更深，纹路中透出少量金色。  
“在这个宇宙的时间线？她死了。”Steve表情没动，一点也不遗憾。“愿她安息。”  
Bucky一口喝干，又给自己倒了一指酒。“喝。”他用靴底朝Steve表达反对。  
Steve喝了，也再度给自己倒了点。  
“你知道她没死，但你不能说。”Bucky眯起眼睛，“哪个时间线？哪个宇宙？”  
“不是现在。”Steve微笑。Bucky太他妈了解他了，那表情就是个“我知道点你不知道的小秘密而且不管我们是不是从小一起长大还都戳了点奇怪血清又分开七十年再度重逢并拯救了好几次世界通常这能让我们无话不谈但是这个秘密就不”，把两只脚放回地面，Bucky向前倾身摆出通用的威胁脸。“你到底干了啥？”  
“布鲁克林口音没用，Buck。”Steve放下酒杯，“你跑回44年干嘛？”  
“这话得我先问你。”Bucky伸手按住Steve的手腕，Steve一点也没反抗，还挠了挠金属胳膊。“今晚没派。”  
“我好伤心。”Steve抗议得一点也不真诚，“我就知道那是你，连子弹都带着Bucky Barnes的傲慢劲儿。”他眨眼，“44年我回去了六趟，我知道你至少跟上来了一次。”  
Bucky松手，从怀疑到有点吃惊到反应过来——血清至少把他的脑子给搞得赶得上Steve——“六趟？操。”  
“六趟。”Steve再度端起自己的酒杯，仍和之前一样健康，年轻，刚三十出头，下巴干干净净，满身血清造就的漂亮肌肉，但Bucky知道那层美国队长的外壳下还是那个小个子混球，他可花了差不多一辈子跟Steve较劲儿，这一回也一样。  
“除非你告诉我——”Steve又给Bucky倒了点，“这五年你穿回来了多少次，Bucky？”  
Bucky闭上嘴，“扯平。”他喝了一口，“一次换一次。”  
“扯平。”Steve跟他碰了杯子。

*

“其他几颗宝石很容易。”Steve边看平板上的烹饪视频边把蘑菇切块，两刀，完美的四块。“守护灵魂宝石的是红骷髅。”  
“他？那个婊子养的？”Bucky大声抱怨，左手套了只厨用手套否则食物上都会沾点儿金属味。“所以他没死？”  
“死了。”Steve把蘑菇扫进碗里，Bucky有一缕长发从脑后的辫子里溜了出来，他顺手就想把那头发别到耳后，Bucky敏捷一躲：“你刚摸什么了？洗过手再来。”  
“你听上去像我妈！”Steve洗了手别好他的头发，Bucky手指上全是小番茄的汁水，朝他身上弹了一发，Steve目标太大没能躲过，这又引发了Bucky的一通抱怨。  
“我可真是又当你朋友又当你妈。”Bucky晃着手里的刀，这本该危险得要命，不过这种两人挤在厨房里做饭的时间他们俩起码有快八十年的缺失，就算厨房空间够大他们也还是挤在一起切切洗洗。“两个人去就非得牺牲一个的破沃米尔，所以那个红脑袋死了之后就被困在那里？永恒不变？”  
“除非有人自愿替换他，”Steve耸耸肩，“我猜接下来几个世纪他是没这机会了。”  
“肯定没这机会。”Bucky放下刀，把切好的大蒜瓣丢进平底锅里，Steve丢进去一块黄油。“所以那石头不会放Natasha的灵魂回来，我猜。”  
“需要牺牲，或者达成某些条件的交换。”Steve看着Bucky用锅铲融化黄油，“不赖嘛。”  
“在瓦坎达我有大把时间好吗，还只用一只手就能搞定。”Bucky示意，Steve就把之前腌制好的鸡肉倒进锅里。瞧瞧他们这默契，跟任何一个人从小到大再加上那么点参军生涯，谁都能做到他们这样，不过现在这种关系比以前少了，大概也是互联网对他们俩特别疯狂的原因。“你说了‘某些条件’，我敢打赌你已经知道了那是什么。”  
“我知道，”Steve表情放松，“Natasha的灵魂正在沉睡，某一刻她会被再度唤醒，达成条件的不是我。”  
“自从我们能穿越时空后这真是一点都不让人吃惊，”Bucky往锅里倒入切好洋葱和小番茄，Steve已经拿来了番茄酱。“再倒点儿，再多点，好了。”他搅拌着这锅红黄白色的食物，加进调料，盖上锅盖。  
Steve开始做奶油蘑菇汤，Bucky在旁边斜靠着料理台面，Steve有二十秒没说话了。  
“然后？”Bucky催促。  
Steve看了他一眼，“一次换一次，Buck。”  
Bucky翻眼睛，“就完了？你打探到‘某些条件’后就跑路了？”  
“事实上这是在另一次穿越后才得到的——”Steve及时闭嘴，“那是另一次，现在该你了。”  
“真该让那些政客看看你终于闭上嘴的样子，简直令人心情愉悦啊队长。”Bucky知道自己赢了一分，不过Steve肯定马上就要拼命赢回来。在汤锅里磨了点黑胡椒粉后，Steve放下研磨器：“第五天。”他紧紧盯着Bucky的眼睛。  
操。  
Steve紧绷的肩膀和握起的拳头都在大声咆哮，比他那些坚实可靠队长式肢体语言明显得多，太了解彼此的结果就是什么时候他们都能看出对方真正的情绪。Bucky看向他，展开了手臂：“Steve.”  
Steve伸展胳膊紧紧搂抱住他，“呼，吸，呼，吸。”Bucky低声数拍子，这在小时候就是他“帮把手”的老习惯了。心跳和Steve的一样加速又降速，Steve和他一起放缓呼吸频率，直到两人心跳逐渐同步。  
最终他们都镇定下来，Steve埋在Bucky乱翘的发尾里，手掌沿着Bucky的脊椎弧度摩挲，金属左手从Steve后背下滑，相当有力地抓住了屁股，这让他的情绪里又参杂了点好笑。  
“我还以为打了血清就再也用不着给你做这种呼吸练习，”Bucky捏了捏，Steve在他颈侧冒出一声被逗笑的哽咽，“这也太操蛋了。”  
“是挺操蛋的。”Steve同意，沉浸在Bucky的心跳和熟悉的身体触感里。  
抱了一会儿后两人都镇定下来，继续做饭，吃完晚餐后Bucky随便调了个播放电视广告的频道，和Steve一起窝进沙发里，开始讲述这一次冒险：“这破事有四个起源。”  
Steve皱起眉：“四个？”  
“绿家伙说一切皆有可能，”Bucky耸肩，“古一和斯特兰奇也说过，不是所有的时间都线性向前，空间也不是，就没搞懂过那些术语。”  
Steve也没弄明白大部分，量子物理也不是来点培训就能明白的知识，就算有超级血清都不行。“我只知道在时间中跳跃，最终你的大脑会把那一团混乱整理出一个符合逻辑的解释，建立在我们已知的知识基础上。”  
“那得Carol才能搞明白，还有Thor和星爵那些家伙。”Bucky的金属手放在Steve大腿上，完全没意识到自己在轻轻揉捏那里的肌肉，Steve一点也没在意。“我们两个老家伙在这帮人中间就像乡下来的傻小子，除了战略讨论占点优势以外大部分知识都过时了。”  
“我们的战术永不过时？”Steve露出一点微笑。  
“你都当上了他们这帮聪明蛋的队长，你说我们的战术有没有过时？”Bucky拍了拍他的大腿，“见鬼了我现在的脑子比洗脑那时候乱多了，要从这一大堆跳跃的时间记忆里面找出正确的那个有点困难。”他挠了挠头，Steve立刻紧张起来，观察Bucky的瞳孔反应和表情。“没事，这又不会头疼。”  
“没关系，Bucky。”Steve凑过来，Bucky在那柔软的嘴唇上留下一点湿润痕迹。这差不多就是“不说也没事反正我们都知道发生了什么事”的战略后退，他叹了口气：“先从你那个老头年纪开始——”

*

中央车站，4，Delta，6，19，Sigma，向下，7。  
这张卡片上的手写字迹Bucky就是脑子被电成灰也认得出来，在灭霸被第二次搞死后，全世界都在重建——美国尤其遭受重创，人们抱着失而复得的亲友爱人喜极而泣，重建家园，车站与机场是最先恢复运行的那部分，人流量也最大。  
Bucky做了点伪装就去了指定地点，中央车站某条废弃的地下通道，躺着些流浪汉，门口还有个缺了条腿的流浪汉身前放了块“需要帮助”的纸板，脚边躺着一只脏兮兮的狗。  
他在流浪汉面前的罐头里塞了张纸钞，狗的耳朵冲Bucky的方向转了转。跨过流浪汉们，Bucky按照卡片上的密码——这他妈还是Steve和整个咆哮突击队想出来的一套私下联络用密码，极其简单的数字和符号，指代的内容全是当时他们小队的内部笑话。  
但这张卡片？Steve·他妈的·Rogers跑去阿拉巴马帮助“灾后重建”（是啊人们的记忆也混淆了，都是Stark那一响指的功劳，认为全美国遭遇了数起超惨的自然灾害什么的，人们差点在各种灾难中永远失散），而这张卡片就直接跟着垃圾邮件一起丢进他们在布鲁克林新家的邮箱里，不客气。  
Bucky去了，目标地点是个周围没摄像监控也没什么人呆着的河边荒地，周围随便被扔了些废弃车辆家具什么的。只有一个年纪很大的老家伙坐在一只箱子上休息，低头在手机上看着什么，帽檐遮住了他的脸。  
Bucky走过去，同时关注着周遭状况确认没什么间谍刺客突然从一辆废车后面跳出来大开杀戒，那他第一时间就得保护这个老人先远离现场……“Steve？”  
Steve抬起头，尽管他已经相当老，但Bucky什么时候都能认出他那个微微蜷着的靠坐姿势，而且，怎么说，Steve就算变老了脸也没变太多——Bucky已经下意识放松了警惕，面对Steve就他妈警惕不起来。  
Bucky僵在那里，满脑子都是“你他妈不是在阿拉巴马”“你怎么突然变老了”“又是什么魔法还是咒语”“血清他妈的失效了吗你的脸终于赶上了九十五”，还没等他想好说点什么，老年Steve已经露出了微笑，神情毫无掩饰：“Buck.”  
“……对。”Bucky说。  
“已经……很长时间没见到你，见到你真好。”Steve语速比年轻时慢一些，看了一眼手机，Bucky看到他左手的戒指，戒指，这肯定是那个意思不过——先讲正事。“我来自另一个时间线，Buck。”  
“……那就说得通了。”Bucky口袋里还装着手机，只要他想就能直接联络上阿拉巴马那边。老年Steve轻拍身侧的箱子，Bucky过去坐下，在Steve身边他不由自主地就放松了，不过还是扫了扫周边确认没人。  
“我来这里，是想把这个给你。”Steve递给他一个小装置，教他怎么用，“已经修好了，里面的能量足够你穿越六个来回，也就是12次。借一套穿越装备就足够了。”  
“那么，”Bucky接过了这个小玩意儿，小得像一个稍大些的怀表，“你没打算停留在不属于自己的时间线，对不？”  
“是。”老年Steve回答，始终带着微笑看着Bucky，似乎在通过眼神确认他一切都好，“如果我来的时间没错，这几天你的Steve会带着雷神之锤和无限宝石穿回之前的时间点？”  
“对。再弄点皮姆粒子需要时间。”Bucky回答，衣袋里装着穿越装置有点儿怪，“然后时空虫洞就能合上，他们创造出的平行宇宙会消失，没搞懂过那些科学术语，大概是这么个意思。”  
Steve脸上的皱纹因好笑而深了一点点，“原本的确如此，不过在2012年那次‘借用’宇宙魔方的时候，Loki逃跑了。”  
Bucky想了想：“你是说有一个平行宇宙已经诞生了，从那一个时间点开始接下来的走向完全不同。”  
“正确。像这样的平行宇宙还有很多，宇宙里并不是只有皮姆粒子能达成时间穿越的条件。”Steve回答，“我来的那个宇宙，你没有掉下那列火车，我也没有被冻上七十年，我们一起打败了希特勒和九头蛇，战后还帮助Howard与Peggy一起建立了神盾局。”他轻拍了拍Bucky的大腿，老朋友式的调侃。  
“那我应该跟其他人的照片一样挂在创始人墙上，”Bucky想了想，“神盾局——”  
“我们找出了佐拉。”Steve完全知道他的所思所想，看来有些事情在平行宇宙里不会变。“我们遇到了另一个宇宙的冬日战士，九头蛇派他出任务时出了点差错。”  
信息量真大。Bucky推测了一下自己如果没掉下火车之后的生活，“在你的宇宙里，我一直是Barnes中士？那么你和Peggy Carter？”他轻轻用胳膊肘撞Steve，而Steve，为这熟悉的小动作笑了，向他展示自己的婚戒。  
“我就知道。”Bucky对此完全没有反对的想法，那简直是个完美世界。“我猜看到冬日战士让每个人都吓了一跳。”  
Steve点点头，“我们的科技发展有所不同，和冬日战士交换信息后就开始研究时空穿越，成功阻止了灭霸收集无限宝石，所以我才有机会过来。”  
“看来你确切知道接下来会发生什么。”Bucky的手指在口袋里拨弄着穿越装置，“这也是改变历史。”  
“一些小细节不会造成影响，类似于失踪一两杯咖啡。”Steve向他解释，“某些定点不可更改，像是Stark成为钢铁侠，Banner变成Hulk，我接受血清——你被迫成为冬日战士。”Steve眼里溢出悲伤，“我们尝试过，一次又一次地尝试过。”他的手覆在Bucky的手背上，“我很抱歉，Buck。”  
“我猜这个宇宙接下来还有要用到冬日战士的时候？”Bucky试图开点玩笑把气氛活跃起来，Steve拍他一下：“我很想你，pal。”语调十分怀念。  
Bucky叹了口气，“我也想你。”他伸展胳膊揽着Steve不再挺直的后背，皮衣外套下透出了体温。“你给我这玩意儿，看来接下来发生的一系列事情都用得上。”  
Steve点头，Bucky看着他的白头发猜测那个宇宙他自己是不是也老得没法拯救世界，于是他问了。  
“我很老了，”Steve看着他，“Bucky，血清让我活得比许多人都长。”  
Bucky消化了一下这句话，手臂圈紧了Steve的肩膀：“别告诉我你办了整个咆哮突击队的葬礼。”  
Steve对此只轻微地耸了耸肩。  
“只剩你一个了，是不是？”Bucky搂紧他，Steve紧紧抓住他的金属左手，力道大得传感器都有所感应。“你都活到了Stark孙辈的孙辈长大？活着的传奇？”  
“也没那么传奇。”Steve开着玩笑，“在时空穿越的规则下我不能说太多，Buck，但我建议你先去这两个时间点。”他掏出另一张小卡片，Bucky把它收好，Steve小声说了几句细节后，Bucky对此就更确定了。  
“你确定？”Bucky问，“Sam会是个好队长。”  
“在我那个宇宙他也是，这是我的备用盾牌，放在我那里还能干嘛？挂墙上？”Steve的口吻跟当年他还是个小个子时一模一样，“你的Steve需要帮助，等我把盾给Sam之后，你得找个机会跑路。”  
“我当然会，”Bucky笑了，“我他妈可不能丢下我那个小傻蛋。你确定要这么糊弄其他复仇者？到时候他们得被你这张脸吓死。”  
“在我那个宇宙他们都不在了。”Steve也笑了，“能再见他们一面？再加上点‘惊喜’，我这把年纪穿越也就为这点乐趣了，pal。”

*

Bucky的落脚点离Stark大厦还有点距离，不过街上已经跟电影里描述的那些末日情景没两样，到处都是撞坏的车，建筑燃烧倒塌后的废墟，还他妈有架波音飞机撞毁在了波托马克河，跟当年撞毁天空母舰时的地点偏差不大。  
路上也没几个人，Bucky背着背包戴着顶鸭舌帽，现在他还不能太靠近Stark大厦，不过抬头就能看到宇宙飞船降落在大厦顶端。  
耐心等待了六小时后，Steve与Clint从大厦侧门走了出来，看上去都一团糟。长期隐匿的Steve头发胡子都没怎么打理，脸上也没什么表情，Clint失魂落魄，手里还紧攥着些东西，想必是他家人的遗物。  
“……会有解决办法？”Clint看向Steve。  
“会的。”Steve拍了拍他的肩膀，“一有消息我们就通知你。”  
“最好是有。”Clint说，语调冷硬。“回见。”  
“回见。”Steve目送他钻进一辆吉普开走，在街边站了好一段时间。人们化成灰烬的浮尘打着旋掠过水泥路面，城市有一半建筑都不再亮起灯。Bucky等了一阵子，Steve看上去茫然无措，盾牌吸在后背上，制服脏得几乎看不出原本的红白蓝三色，还有血迹，很多血——血清强化下Bucky辨认出Steve靴子上的深色。  
说实话Bucky还从没见过Steve这样过，差不多勉强他还是冬日战士时被打落面罩的那一瞬间——可能接近一些，Steve完全放弃了打斗，过度震惊于对面那个家伙就是九头蛇的资产——但现在Steve更像走神，意识完全不知道跑去了哪里，没有方向，不知该往何处迈步，眼睛望向街道前方某个角落不知该看向何方——  
Bucky深呼吸了一次，从藏身处扔了个空罐头盒过去。  
铁皮落地的声响让Steve回过神来，下意识紧绷着准备作战。  
“Steve.”Bucky出声，从那脏得要死明显几天没人清理的垃圾堆后探出一点。“过来。”  
Steve看着他，整个人冻住了，一动没动。  
Bucky向他挥手，示意他过来，这会儿Stark大厦附近可能还会有些摄像头什么的，最好别冒险。  
“……Bucky？”Steve轻声问，直视过来。  
Bucky又朝他扔了个饮料罐。  
这总算促使Steve动了，他走了两步就变成猛冲，Bucky赶紧提醒他谨慎点，竖起一根金属手指——T'Challa和Shuri给他的新胳膊是黑金色，至少没那银色胳膊惹眼。Steve慢了一拍才反应过来，但还是差点被垃圾给绊倒。  
“Bucky，Buck，你没——”Steve哽住。Bucky一把撑住他的胳膊，靠近了才能看清更多细节，撕裂的制服布料下刚痊愈没多久的皮肤，血清也不能掩饰Steve竭尽全力仍没能挽回生命的极度疲惫，但他整个人都不一样了，他的眼睛被点亮了，刚刚重新开始呼吸——他看进Bucky的双眼，确认Bucky哪里都好，除了没穿新制服。  
“对，没错，我还活着，没化成灰——这里不方便。”Bucky说，至少这个垃圾堆周围没有摄像头。“找个能说话的地方。”  
Steve点点头，紧攥住Bucky的金属手，力道大得惊人。

*

这是处因污染关闭的郊区化工厂，天黑之后几乎是个辨认不清的全黑水泥大块头，Steve带Bucky绕过了铁丝网又绕过了一些垃圾临时堆起来的战壕，Bucky能看到那些老习惯，狙击点，绊索之类的设置，抵挡大部分普通人完全足够，高科技上单打独斗的士兵也没法抵挡太久，那时候就该换营地了。  
“这地方不错，大概血清也不会让你得个什么污染中毒。”Bucky跟着Steve跑上了一处二楼办公室，里面堆了些物资，办公桌文件柜都推到了角落，窗下放着张脏兮兮的床垫而上面还有皱巴巴的毯子，基本就是Bucky在欧洲找回记忆的那两年翻版。Steve全程没放开手，不时还看他两眼，直到进入这个临时据点才一把把Bucky紧紧抱住。  
“我没死，punk，第二趟了。”Bucky也紧紧回抱。Steve颤抖着，牙齿咯咯作响，几乎有点站不住。Bucky撑着他，帮着Steve靠坐在地板上——大战后Steve的超级士兵身体极度疲劳，这会儿估计还得加上心理医生说过的情绪过载，可以说Steve全靠血清强撑，就他妈跟以前一模一样。Bucky立刻接手了照顾他的责任：“Steve，pal，听好，我不能呆太久，我不该出现在这个地方——”  
Steve抓住他手臂的力道更紧了，呼吸过速，Bucky马上开始稳定他的呼吸：“慢点，呼气，吸气，你现在没哮喘了，呼吸，Steve，呼吸。”他跟着跪坐在Steve两腿间的地板上，手掌放在对方胸腹横膈膜间，Steve逐渐镇定下来，摸索着Bucky的心跳与胸腹手臂，确认Bucky的确活着，还活得相当不错。  
Bucky扯开背包吻了他，Steve像紧抓救命稻草那样攀上来把他拉近，饥渴绝望不顾一切，破损的手套勾住Bucky的长发，这小细节反而显得一切愈加真实，Steve加入另一只手试图扯下自己的手套，Bucky已经被逗笑了：“操。”  
Steve吸了口气，Bucky跟他差不多缠在一起的下半身立刻感到了迅猛的情欲。他碾磨着Bucky的裤裆，Bucky吸着气。“操，等等，你他妈脏死——”Steve堵住了他的嘴，Bucky硬到发疼，用力推挤着把他们俩都往墙上顶，隔着粗糙的料子和鬼知道什么血污射在裤子里，Steve后脑勺都撞上了水泥墙，Bucky用他的金属手垫在中间，喘了好一会儿才稍微冷静了一点。  
揉了揉Steve后脑勺，Bucky感觉他们俩都放松了些，Steve的手还放在他身上，额头抵着额头，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，最终他们都镇定下来，Bucky扯了扯Steve的制服：“来吧，你得洗洗。”  
“我看到你变成了——”Steve住了嘴。Bucky把他们俩都从地板上拽起来：“这事说来话长，最好这里的水源没被污染。”

*

答案是没有，这儿的水管连着地下水网络，一旦污染那整个城市的水源都得崩溃。Steve用工厂里的锅炉烧了水，现代科技的效率比他们在欧洲扎营时好多了。Bucky背包里给他带了些想着能用得上的物资，不过看到Steve隐藏起来的这段时间里发生了多少变化还是让他有点难过。  
“现在我简直就是重新经历了一遍那个，”Bucky坐在一堆垃圾管子上看着Steve用一只桶接水擦洗自己，制服已经不能穿了，不过他知道再过些日子Natasha就会继续调查灭霸这破事还偷渡备用装备给Steve。“你从小个子变成大个子，现在又从美国队长变成了流浪队长。”  
Steve挠了挠下巴：“你不喜欢？”  
“不，我挺喜欢的，但沾满灰尘垃圾的胡子还是算了。在瓦坎达你至少还能先洗个澡再来操我。”Bucky看着Steve皮肤上刚刚愈合的各种伤口淤痕，没两天血清就会让一切伤痛消失不见。Steve拎起桶将剩下的热水全浇在身上，像大型犬那样甩了甩头。“嘿！”Bucky举起他的盾牌抗议。  
Steve笑了，抓起挂在旁边的T恤运动裤套上，没穿内裤。Bucky愉快地欣赏那漂亮身体被布料重新包裹住的线条，“好风景。”他吹了声口哨。  
Steve脸上泛起红潮，“小流氓Barnes。”他反驳，“所以——回到未来？”  
“对，差不多就这么个意思。”Bucky点头，任由Steve握着他的手领他回到那间办公室，重担从Steve肩上被卸下了。Steve之前满世界低调乱跑还会时不时回到瓦坎达，然后和Bucky在自然风光里操彼此，那段时间Steve心满意足，别无所求。Bucky在Shuri这个比Stark还聪明的姑娘帮助下解除了洗脑，瓦坎达与美国主流文化差异颇大，甚至没有心理医生，光是自然风光与平静生活就足以减轻Bucky的PTSD症状，相对的，Steve几乎一直深陷战火，没多少放松警戒的时间。  
抖开一张干净毯子，Bucky把Steve放倒在那张旧床垫里，“休息，士兵。”他按住想爬起来的Steve，把自己的背包拖到床垫边，扯出里面的能量棒巧克力饮水过滤片。Steve下意识撕开一块巧克力包装纸咬了一块下来，接着停了几秒钟，突然伸手调整旁边蒙着遮光布的应急灯角度，查看巧克力的生产日期。  
Bucky把补给都倒出来，旁边Steve发出一声放松的吐气，听上去还有点啜泣后的鼻塞。  
“五年后。”Steve把包装上的生产日期转向Bucky，脸上表情混杂了放松与悲伤。  
“干，”Bucky没留意这细节，“我就该在那条街上打劫一两家店给你弄补给，按照那些时空他妈的鬼知道什么悖论你不能知道确切的时间点。”  
“没关系。”Steve靠坐在墙边，将Bucky拉到自己身上，他看起来不算很难过，只是有点情绪低落。“嘿，Bucky，按这个生产日期推断，得从工厂运到商店，还得等几天或者更久才会被你买到手。所以我猜——得出厂日期几个月后？”他拉近Bucky的脸，嘴唇像以前一样柔软，倾注了渴望与期盼，Bucky完全没法拒绝这样的Steve，他也没打算拒绝。手掌探进Steve刚换的T恤下面，小心避开了淤青，Steve更饥渴，扭动着试图尽快把他们的衣服都给扯下来，中途还有一两次Bucky听到了疑似布料撕裂的声响。在这临时的战壕营地里Steve完全没压抑声响——他们在瓦坎达有周围几英里都没人会路过的河边小屋，Steve会稳住Bucky的腰侧（缺只胳膊平衡多少会受点影响）放任他缓慢慵懒地骑着老二，互相用嘴唇和双手爱抚几个小时，Bucky尤其热爱Steve在高潮将近时夹紧他腰侧的大腿，那可真是强而有力，再配上Steve浑身泛红的皮肤和因快感无意识张开的，鲜红湿润的嘴唇，他能用上余生所有的时间来干Steve，或者让Steve干他，就为了Steve完全沉浸其中的恍惚神情这他妈都值了。  
Steve这会儿正忙着一手插进Bucky后脑的长发一手抚摸自己，Steve一直很爱他因冬日战士这段时期留长的头发，还给他绑过髻，瓦坎达那些孩子们手把手教美国队长绑头发那会儿Bucky总能听到Steve被逗乐的轻笑，绘画让Steve手指灵活，梳理过一缕缕头发，按摩Bucky的头皮，几乎能彻底抵消那些电击带来的头痛。  
Bucky用上了一点牙齿，让Steve的一侧乳头挺立涨大，颜色更加深红，舔得又湿又有弹性。Steve挺起胸把自己更努力送到Bucky嘴里，“噢，”他在Bucky的两根金属手指抵上前列腺时发出一点声响，然后是更多，噢，噢，Bucky，Buck，求你，噢，再用力点，Buck，进来，我准备好了，现在就进来——Bucky就没想过要让他失望，但操他之前Bucky可没打算让Steve把自己摸射。他抽出左手，拉开Steve抚摸自己的右手按在毯子上，“不准碰自己。”他低声咆哮，像有电流通过Steve全身，在这威胁下Steve轻颤，咬住下唇又张开，舔湿了那张整天长篇大论的嘴。  
“少命令我，中士。”Steve就他妈是个小混蛋，瞧瞧他多懂怎么让Bucky硬到不行，“你制不住我。”  
Bucky按在Steve右手腕上的金属手指收紧了，都能听到金属交错铰紧的轻响。Steve的蓝眼睛灼灼燃烧，满是挑衅，一把按下Bucky后脑勺咬上他的嘴，过程中Bucky没松开Steve的右手，Steve用力挣扎，“不准动，”Bucky按紧他，“腿张开。”他把Steve另一只手腕也按在头顶，用金属手摁进毯子和床垫。  
Steve立刻服从了，他是那么硬，阴茎顶端紧贴着小腹，前液把周围弄得湿漉漉的。这可真是副好景色，看Steve大腿根苍白的皮肤泛着粉，Bucky埋下去，牙齿陷进大腿根脆弱的肌肤里，立刻尝到了血味。Steve叫得太响，阴茎抽搐着，Bucky捏紧他的大腿尽可能向两侧分开，“不准射！”他低吼，Steve两只手都抓紧了头顶上的毯子，绝对是靠那些干架到最后一秒的毅力才没立刻缴械。Bucky慢条斯理地往左手上挤了更多润滑剂——没错五年后的生产日期，他就知道Steve看到他化灰后复生立刻会扑上来操到他们俩都走不动路——多到那些透明液体沿着他的金属手指滑落，滴向Steve现在随时会爆炸的老二和球体上，每一滴落下时Steve都会因此战栗，阴茎吐出了更多液体，尽可能地把腿打开，在Bucky沿着阴囊后方的会阴滑向后穴洞口时尽力平稳呼吸。  
Bucky右手把一些润滑剂抹在Steve饱受蹂躏的乳头上，按住Steve的胸口，用金属手指操着他的前列腺，就是不碰他的老二和双球。Steve在一次又一次强烈快感中双腿挣动着，后脑勺陷进毯子里，Bucky润滑自己的老二，一旦Steve试图把自己推向他就后撤，直到Steve挣扎着，眼角逼得发红，Buck，我要你，我需要你，操我，Bucky，我需要你进来，我早就准备好了，求你，求你，求——Bucky一次操到了底，同时一把攥住Steve的阴茎，Steve尖叫，全身绷得死紧，几乎把Bucky给踢开，脚后跟踢着毯子。Steve那么紧，一直都那么紧，做好润滑后还是紧得Bucky眼前有一瞬间什么都看不到，血清让他们体温都高上那么几度，体内更烫，Bucky得咬紧牙根才能不立刻射在Steve屁股里。  
最终Steve度过了这段强烈的射精冲动，大口喘着气，胸脯起伏着。Bucky右手按着他的左胸，收紧手指感受着浅色指痕慢慢出现在胸肌上，乳头夹在他的中指和无名指间又红又肿，旁边还有齿痕。  
“真他妈该把你拍下来，”Bucky喘口气，左手还制着不让Steve马上缴械，Steve举过头顶的手臂在发抖。“让全世界都看到你求着我操你时有多漂亮。”  
“拍-拍我——”Steve咬着嘴唇，Bucky缓慢而用力地干他，在他体内横冲直撞，干得Steve话都没法完整说。“你-你想-想怎么拍-拍-都-都行——”  
手机有点距离，Bucky实在不想退出自己把它摸过来，“下次，”他一边干Steve一边许诺，“等到白天，”他撸着Steve的老二，“我会把你捆在那些管子上。”Steve大声呻吟，阴茎在Bucky手里抽动着，“就这么让你躺在那里，腿张着随时准备好，只能等着我带食物和水回来操你，没我的允许不准上厕所。”Steve快把毯子扯破了，Bucky，求你，求你。他的瞳孔几乎扩张成了全黑。“你要是敢尿在地上，”Bucky扯开他的两只手，Steve紧紧攀上他的后背，肩胛骨传来一阵刺痛，“我他妈就让你整天塞着跳蛋，还要给你弄个阴茎环——”  
Steve的声音大得可能周围一英里的鸟都会被惊起，Bucky抵达了极限，把自己尽可能埋进Steve体内。Steve在他手指间射得像个喷泉，Bucky感觉自己也差不多，跟坏掉的消防栓似的，只想把Steve射满，射得他满是指印的小屁股里一走路就不停往下淌Bucky的精液，让那些操他妈的记者拍到Steve撕破的制服下流着Bucky的种，Steve被他干得神志不清的视频该他妈的登上PornHub首页一百年。  
Bucky瘫在他胸口喘息，Steve的手指梳理着汗湿的长发，裸露肌肤上的汗水渐渐冷却，深夜最微弱的风都能带来些许凉爽。他们叠在一起，手脚紧紧搂着对方，性高潮带来的持久愉悦像在脑后方炸开连续不断的烟花。  
“刚刚……”Bucky开口，Steve立刻冒出的笑声很低，不过足以打断他的道歉。  
“我觉得不错？”Steve嗓音里有着之前没有的放松，手掌沿着Bucky的脊柱向下温柔地抚去，再向上回到Bucky的后颈，按摩着左肩后方的肌肉，不管新手臂比起之前那只有多么轻巧贴合，Steve都会做那些放松肌肉减轻压力的小按揉，Bucky在他胸口上为此长长叹了口气。  
“你个小变态。”Bucky抱怨，“我刚刚还威胁要让你上不了厕所。”  
“哦，”Steve听起来有点尴尬，Bucky懒得动，反正他们等会儿还得再去洗一次，润滑剂和精液在身下已经开始令人不快。“事实上，”Steve听上去还在努力克制笑声，“你这个‘冬日战士宣告所有权’还挺辣来着。”  
“你喜欢强硬的？从你专挑那些大块头干架我就该看出来。”Bucky挪动着把自己撑起来点，头发乱糟糟地朝周围翘出各种形状，Steve伸手把那些头发别到Bucky耳朵后面。  
“不喜欢，除了你。”Steve干脆地承认了，“你刚刚差不多是向全世界宣告，那个，我属于你？”他脸上的粉色渐退，不过仍然是爽翻天的放松脸，继续摸着Bucky的肩背。  
Bucky眯起眼睛，“我刚刚还说要把你光着绑起来，随便什么追兵摸到这里都能看到你——”他顿住，想象了一下那个场景，“操。”  
Steve忍着笑，胸腔都在震动。“说得就像你不会躲在附近，等着狙击他们每一个？”  
Bucky的老二对这个主意非常，非常感兴趣，鉴于他们像夹着果冻的三明治那样互相贴在了一块儿，Steve百分百感觉到了他的硬度。“操，”Bucky喘出声，“我得弄点大火力的玩意儿，傻逼九头蛇摸进来对着你的裸体发情的时候，我就能挨个儿崩了他们。”他的金属手揪紧毯子又放松，“谁想摸摸这完美的肉体，我都会用刀钉进他们的手里。”  
Steve的呼吸对他这些话反应强烈，大腿磨蹭着Bucky的大腿，“你还说我变态。”Steve呻吟，“然后你会怎么做？”  
“九头蛇的血会在我崩掉他们脑壳的时候溅在你身上，”Bucky沿着Steve的颈侧摸到胸口，那柔软又有弹性的肌肉手感棒极了，还有平坦又线条优美的小腹。他坏笑着用最冬日战士的低沉嗓音宣告他接下来要干的所有事，“我会把你身上的血都擦干净，保证一滴都不剩，你身上只能有我的指纹，我会射得你满身都是。”他张开嘴吸吮Steve露出的脖颈皮肤，确保那吻痕至少一天都不会褪去。“只有我能干你，Stevie，只有我能干美国队长。”  
Steve的脚踝在他大腿后扣紧，催促他最好马上就用行动证明刚刚的宣言。“那简直——”Steve在Bucky给他另一侧乳头周围留下一圈牙印时接下去，“把我放在这里，像个靶子。”  
“你那身红白蓝跟盾牌还不够明显？”Bucky调整了一下位置，再度操进Steve体内，现在他可以享受Steve还湿滑敞开的小洞和那性感的大腿了。“显然得把你剥光啊队长，让那些九头蛇被钉在周围，只能看着他们的终极武器把美国队长操成粉色，用各种玩具把你搞得除了我的老二什么都不想要，求着我让你射，”Steve收紧了，Bucky不得不深呼吸才能控制住自己，“干，你个混球。”  
“Buuuuucky.”Steve的呻吟听上去差不多能昏过去，性欲张力浓厚得几乎可以在空气中劈啪作响。他紧握着那只金属手，让他们手指交叉抵在床垫里，左手撸着自己老二，他也要射了。Bucky继续操他，完成这段性幻想：“一群九头蛇正看着我操你，Rogers，看着我怎么干你下流的小洞，你的屁股紧得要命，美国队长，你就是我的任务。他们全都在流口水，老二硬得快爆炸，嫉妒得要发疯，但只有我能干你，只有我——”Steve达到了性高潮，嘴唇是那么红，Bucky毫不迟疑占领那片无人之境，在那短暂的时间里高潮猛烈得像一记重击，他有几秒钟什么都看不见，除了Steve带给他的一切快感迅速蔓延过他全身每一寸肌肤骨骼，洋流一般不断潮涌。  
这回花了点时间他们俩才缓过来。Steve大腿酸痛颤抖，每挪动一英寸都能感觉到液体淌下来，Bucky贴心地帮他按摩了一会儿，不时在他胸口任意皮肤上留下点亲昵的啄吻。Steve懒洋洋地用手指梳顺Bucky的长发，感觉到对方脸部上扬的线条。Bucky用胡茬蹭了蹭Steve的胸口，爬上来躺在Steve左侧，挤在狭窄的床垫和毯子中间，两人手臂交错着圈住对方。  
Steve吻了吻他的嘴唇，那口叹气差不多是从胸腔深处直接散发出来：“你没事真好。”  
“Bucky Barnes，九头蛇和灭霸都打不倒的男人。”Bucky自夸，搂着Steve紧窄的腰臀。“魔法和宇宙能量真不是我们俩能搞明白的玩意，得靠懂行的人去搞，科学跟魔法完全就是两个领域。”  
“我知道。”Steve眼里仍有担忧，“全宇宙一半的生命——这是不对的。”  
“当然不对，那个紫皮可没权力决定别人的生死。”Bucky安慰，Steve渐渐镇定下来，聊了几句接下来五年的重建打算，Bucky又想起另一个细节：“别表现出破绽，多跑出去帮助别人，鼓励他们别放弃之类的，punk，你撒谎烂透了。”  
Steve笑了，那一点儿羞涩和当年的小个子一模一样：“你抱怨这都几十年了。”  
“说真的，”Bucky轻拍他的后背，“我们不能改变主要的时间线，该怎么调查就继续怎么干，谁也不知道最终解决问题的方法什么时候冒出来——实际上五年后我也没搞清楚你们怎么弄明白这个时空穿越的原理来着。”  
“到时候我可能也搞不明白。”Steve赞同，“一切按照最符合当时情势的判断来。”  
“就是这样。”Bucky给了他在嘴唇上的一下响亮奖励。  
Steve沉浸在这个吻里，仿佛永远不愿停止，肢体紧贴着，慵懒而缓慢地磨蹭着彼此。“你能到这个时间来太好了。”最终他们分开时Steve轻声说，嗓音暗哑，“我不知道能不能——”他搂紧Bucky的肩背。  
“是啊，pal，我知道。”Bucky叹气，“我在欧洲那两年没有一天不想念你。”他把他们的额头抵在一起，看着Steve痛苦的双眼，“要是当时放出个美国队长死亡的假消息，美国政府马上就能收到一个束手就擒的我。”  
Steve露出个苦笑，“这确实在他们那些操蛋的抓捕方案里面，我没同意。”  
“如果你死了——”Bucky的金属手指捧着他的脸，“Bucky Barnes也死了，明白吗？”  
“你也一样，Buck。”Steve闭了闭眼睛，直到那点泪水消褪，看进Bucky温柔的蓝眼睛里。“你也一样。”

*

套上长袖衫时Bucky感觉到了肩背一阵刺痛，“嗷，”他抱怨，“某人昨晚有点激动了啊。”  
“闭嘴，Bucky。”Steve脸红了，刚套上一条干净的内裤，皮肤上众多痕迹已经在血清影响下消褪不少，在漫长的清洗中他可没少抱怨Bucky干的好事。“某人还打算让我光着诱捕九头蛇呢。”  
天空已经大亮，可能是人们化为了太多灰烬，城区从这偏僻化工厂的窗户看上去雾蒙蒙的，不太清晰。  
“那可是对九头蛇的终极复仇，Steve。”Bucky系着靴带，“他们就该在即将被我们消灭的最后一刻得到这个，”他尽可能用冬日战士的风格说下去，可惜语调还是暴露了那股洋洋自得，“瞧见了吗，这个马上就要砍掉你们最后一个头的美国队长，正在跟你们创造出的终极武器大干特干，基地爆炸的烟花伴随着我们俩的性高潮——BOOOOM。”  
Steve笑得太厉害，不得不撑住旁边的锅炉管道，幸好不是连接热水的那根，不然在笑死自己之前Steve还得先被烫伤一回。  
“下次打九头蛇的时候提醒我带上润滑。”Bucky一脸正经地提醒，“他们还没完全被消灭没错吧？”  
“是还有一些隐匿余党，”Steve揉着笑痛的肚皮，“Bucky，你要这么干那我可不能叫上你。”  
“润滑剂是战略物资好吗，”Bucky纠正，仍然十分正经，“我可还得润滑润滑这条新胳膊，你知道，零件可不能因为那些溅上的血肉垃圾给腐蚀了。”  
Steve抓起手边的靴子朝他扔过去，Bucky躲过了，又把那只靴子扔了回去。  
商讨了一个简略的长期作战计划后，Steve得出发去复仇者大厦看看其他人的情况，开始着手帮助骤然失去亲人朋友挚爱的那些无辜普通人，Bucky得穿越去下一个时间点。装备完毕后，Bucky伸出双手，Steve立刻过来拥抱了他。  
“我们会回来的，Steve。”Bucky亲了亲他的脸颊，那些胡子需要好好修理一次。“我们绝不会丢下你们。”  
“我知道，”Steve抱紧他的肩膀，“我会为你们复仇，Buck，我一定会。”  
“你已经复仇过了，pal，”Bucky拍拍他的后背，“别把自己逼太紧，让懂科学的和懂魔法的想办法，也许他们哪天突然灵光一闪提前找出了答案？”  
“也可能因为某些原因需要更长时间才找出解决方案。”Steve补充，放开了他，又最后吻了Bucky的嘴唇，Bucky尝得出那些悲伤与坚定，还有Steve灵魂里永不熄灭的战火。  
“我这个和你们到时候研究出来的那玩意儿不一样，”Bucky调整穿越机器，“可惜不能提前剧透。”  
“我理解。”Steve说，些许沮丧仍然从他肩上流露出来。  
“别忙着拯救世界而忘了我？我走了。”Bucky冲他眨眼，试图让这次离别轻松些。“五年后——运气好的话还能提前一点儿再见。”  
“永远不会。”Steve望着他，手指紧握着盾牌边缘，似乎在竭力控制自己别冲过去把Bucky留下。直到最后。他的眼睛这么说。  
Bucky回以一个轻微的点头。我知道，Steve，我也一样。  
他消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

Sam与Bucky在量子穿越台下看着他，Steve和Bucky交换了一个短暂的眼神。  
“他需要多久？”Sam问。  
“对他来说需要多久就有多久，对我们来说不过是五秒钟。”Bruce回答  
Steve拎着装宝石的箱子，和雷神之锤一起站在穿越台上。  
“准备好了吗，队长？”Hulk调试着机器，“我们就在这里等你回来了。”  
“准备好了。”Steve回答，头盔自动装备完成。  
“开启量子，三，二，一——”Bruce启动机器，Steve消失了。  
“回归倒计时，五，四，三，二，一——”Bruce调试，但Steve没有出现在台上。  
“他在哪？”Sam有点吃惊，Bruce也一样，啪啪调着机器：“不知道，他错过了他的时间戳，他应该回来了。”  
Bucky对此毫不意外，这结果在老Steve的提醒里，他还提出了好几种不同的可能性：有相当大的概率，你的Steve不会准时回来，Buck，你得小心。  
他肯定要去干点什么事。Bucky当时就想到了这一点。  
有这么一个回到过去的机会？我肯定要去干点什么事。老Steve笑了。而且这件事他一定不会告诉你。  
Bucky看到了在河边坐着的老Steve，制止了Sam跟Bruce对于这情况的争执。  
Sam一时间还没认出来，Bucky轻声催促，Sam便走了过去。嚯，那个穿越另一时间线（或者说平行宇宙）的盾牌就这么交到了Sam手上，这整个过程还挺有趣来着。  
Sam也看到了他的戒指，打探起那个对象，老Steve十分狡黠，什么细节都没透露。Sam回头看向Bucky，Bucky走上前来：“嘿。”  
“我就把他留给你了。”Sam观察到他们之间微妙的氛围，“我去看看那个操蛋的量子穿越机怎么回事。”他带着盾牌跑向Bruce，估计等会儿绿大个还有一大堆问题要问老Steve——Bucky得趁这点间隙搞明白。  
“Bucky,”老Steve冲他眨眼，“看来Sam相信了。”  
“我想也差不多。”Bucky笑了笑，但这不能压下他对于Steve失踪的担忧。“嘿，Steve昨晚告诉我——送还宝石可能会多花点时间。”对此Bucky确实有点心理准备，Steve昨晚根本就是躲着他的视线通知了他这个决定。除了他们临别前的调侃外，他也告诉了Steve“我会想你”，而Steve回答“我不会有事的”，那勉强算个承诺，现在Steve不知道消失在哪个时间点了，可能只有这个老年Steve知道些线索。  
“那五年一定不太好过。”老Steve却切到了另一个话题，“你去了第一个时间点，对吗？”  
Bucky得忍着点笑意，点点头。  
老Steve回头看了眼还在调机器的Bruce，“你的Steve肯定相当惊喜，”他想了想，“这是第三次了。”  
Bucky知道他在说什么，阿扎诺，内战，灭霸，Steve三次从那种几乎全无希望的局面里把Bucky救了出来，所以Steve想做什么他都不会去阻止，还会尽他所能地帮忙。  
老Steve看向Bucky插在衣袋里的左手，“我的Bucky没有失去左手，也没有得到血清强化。”他笑了，“我们一直是最好的朋友，对方婚礼上的伴郎，对方孩子的教父。不过知道其他宇宙里我们是一对儿也很好，一切都有可能。”  
Bucky在他身边坐下，“你也爱你的Bucky，挚友的那种爱。”  
老Steve点头，“我遇到的冬日战士来自另一段未来的时间线，肩上是颗白星，他的Steve也遭遇了不同的困境。我知道大部分平行宇宙里一些大事的锚点——时间长河中确定无疑会发生的事情多半不会改变，可能有些细节和发生时间上的差异，但一定会发生。”  
Bucky看着他，默记下Steve未来会变成的样子，老Steve开始给他剧透：“如果我是你的Steve，我一定会把送回宇宙魔方放在最后。他们没告诉你多少穿越后的细节，是不是？为了拿到宇宙魔方，他们穿越了两次，为此还去偷了皮姆粒子。”  
这一点Bucky在众人参加完葬礼，等待新的穿越能量和皮姆粒子被搞出来的这几天内——Steve事无巨细给他的解释中已经搞明白了，“间接导致了蚁人的诞生。”  
“那么，”老Steve暗示，“第一次穿越在2012，拿到了古一法师的时间宝石，阿戈摩托之眼。”他竖起一根手指，“还拿到了Loki的权杖，也就是Vision的心灵宝石——这促成了Loki跑路，一个新的平行宇宙诞生。”两根手指。  
“在2012年没拿到宇宙魔方，所以Steve和Stark去了1970，”Bucky竖起三根手指，这会儿他已经有点明白了。“Banner博士说Steve得回到拿走宝石的那个瞬间，所以Steve除了得去阿斯加德和沃米尔，还得回到2012和1970年。”  
“为了预防意外，这次穿越多准备了一些能量，理论上足够负担他再多穿越个几次。”老Steve说，“你的Steve遇到了棘手问题，没法在这个时间戳准时回来。”  
“我就知道。”Bucky暗骂了一句。  
“我的建议是，”老Steve拍拍他的肩膀，“让那个九头蛇的鬼故事出场。”  
Bucky想了想就搞明白了，“好主意。”他掏出口袋里的穿越仪器，“第二个时间点？”  
“偏差应该不算大，但准确时间你还得问问Banner博士。”老Steve点头，又回头看向还在搞量子穿越的Bruce和Sam，“让他们以为你的Steve度过了幸福快乐的一生更好些，接下来这个世界更需要懂科学和魔法的人去创造新历史。两个二战老兵？我们该退休了。”  
Bucky对这句话露出个微笑，“所以你还要再骗他们一会儿？你这小混球。”  
“你知道的，我可没宣传片里那么正经。”老Steve的语调带着股放松，“把你的Steve找回来，Buck，再教教Sam怎么当美国队长，差不多就完事了。”  
“这退休愿景我喜欢。”Bucky有点乐，“来，我们互相配合，让他们相信这个‘Steve穿越回过去还结了婚’的故事。”  
“这可真是跟以前一模一样。”Steve笑起来也完全没变。

*

Steve刚落地就发现整个基地都拉响了警报，这会儿正是深夜，基地里的士兵都脚步匆匆朝不同方向跑去。  
他躲进了最近的一间空办公室里，士兵们按照指示搜查楼层，不知道这个时间点出了什么事。鉴于在1970这个时间点他们差点引发了全基地搜捕，Steve把时间调到了上次抵达的前一晚，现在他只需要找个地方呆着，等第二天他和Tony过来偷走宇宙魔方还有皮姆粒子后再把魔方放回去就行。  
走廊里最后一点脚步声消失了，Steve暗暗松了口气。在等待新的穿越能量准备好的这几天内，他研究了2012战场附近的地图和这个1970基地的建筑布局，现在他确切地知道自己的位置，隔两间办公室就有一个茶水间，他可以在那里偷点小饼干吃，补充之前三次穿越消耗的体力。  
等待了一分钟后，Steve基本确定了安全，正准备打开门溜向茶水间时，走廊里又传来一声开门的声响。  
皮鞋敲击地板的步伐坚定有力，在Steve这扇门外停住了，手指轻轻敲了三下：“Steve？我是Peggy，你可以出来了。”  
在她说出第一个词时Steve就认出了她的声音，Peggy，他看到了她办公桌上还没打血清的小个子Steve照片。  
Steve拉开门，Peggy对他微笑，一如当年的红唇，不过脸上有了些细纹，漂亮的棕发也夹杂了灰色。Steve有一瞬间不能呼吸，他只能像个傻瓜那样用双眼捕捉所看到的一切细节。  
“Steve.”Peggy看起来状态好极了，“来，我会告诉你所有事。”她向Steve伸出手。  
Steve握住了她的手指，仍然温暖有力，左手无名指上有一枚婚戒。他的脑筋彻底停转了，被Peggy一路领着进了她的办公室。  
“来，”Peggy把他按进椅子里，“我给你拿点吃的。”  
她走向这间独立办公室墙边的一排文件柜，拉开一个抽屉，倒是从里面拿出了一只牛皮纸袋。Steve接过打开，里面是包好的三明治与曲奇饼。  
“吃吧。”她还倒了咖啡，推向Steve，坐在他身旁开始解释原因：“我知道你在这里，是因为你穿越回到过去一个时间点。”她从西装上衣内袋里取出一张很旧的纸条，递给Steve。“你找到了我，让我帮你进行时空穿越研究，所以我知道你今晚会在那里。”  
Steve彻底明白了，纸条上写着二战结束后的某个时间点，和今晚他穿越的准确时间地点，以及明天他和Tony过来偷宇宙魔方和皮姆粒子的时间点，还是他自己的笔迹。他读过Peggy在神盾局的档案，这个时间Peggy终于成为了神盾局的领导者，能够动用一切资源——二战后的美国社会对女士们的职业发展可不太友好，Peggy也是经过一番努力才达到那样了不起的成就。  
“那就是宇宙魔方。”Peggy对Steve那只箱子颇为肯定，“明天我会把魔方还回去，今晚你可能得在这里休息了，亲爱的，我这里有毯子和枕头。”  
“这真是——不可思议。”Steve咬了一口三明治，很好吃，这时他才意识到自己有多饿——阿斯加德还好，沃米尔他差点跟红骷髅打一架，2012又相当凶险，他还发现了Loki跑路，明显那已经形成了一个全新的时间线（平行宇宙）——路上他几乎都没怎么停下来休整，Peggy的食物十分及时。  
“当我看到你出现在我家附近时，我差点晕了过去。”Peggy开着玩笑，“我才是那个感到不可思议的，Steve。”  
Steve多少能理解这种想法，“你过得很好。”他看了一眼Peggy的左手。  
“是的，我丈夫给你做了这些。”Peggy指指Steve正在嚼着的三明治，“还有三个吵死人的小孩。”  
“我是不是……”Steve推测了一下自己可能会做的事，“在回到过去时告诉了你一切？”  
Peggy点点头，“所以现在你什么都不用说，Steve。”她安慰地抚摸他的肩头，“对你来说只是几次穿越，对我来说是隔了好些年，时间很奇妙，是不是？”  
的确。Steve拿起曲奇，曲奇也很好吃，他心中升起了对Peggy丈夫的好奇，那肯定是个很不错的男人，不过为了安全与机密，即使Steve也不知道Peggy的家庭情况。  
“我知道你和Bucky在一起很快乐。”Peggy说。Steve差点把咖啡喷出来，这把Peggy逗乐了，顺着他的后背，“Bucky怎么样？上次——实际上是你的未来，你走得很匆忙，我很担心你。”  
“……挺好。”Steve好不容易止住了咳嗽，“我在想着，是时候退休了，但我还没问Bucky。”  
“Bucky受了太多苦，”Peggy温柔地说，“他会同意——”然后她突兀地转换了话题，“在未来——你们能在一起？不被敌视的那种？”  
“是的，2015年通过了同性婚姻法，不是每个州，但在进步。”Steve解释，“人们都能和爱人在一起，不过……”他想起那段时间在社交网站上的争吵，“女性堕胎权还有争议，那些保守派认为堕胎是谋杀，而且还通过了代孕法，我反对这两条。”  
Peggy笑了，“很高兴知道你仍然支持女性权益。”  
“这与他们强迫Bucky做的事没多少区别。”Steve说，“所以我——”他哽住了，再度明晰了这次送还宝石还附带更多次穿越可能性的旅途目的所在，他会回到1944和1945，他会尽全力去尝试阻止Bucky掉下火车，被改造成冬日战士。  
Peggy看起来对他的目标心知肚明，“你需要一些装备。”她握住他的手，“我帮你准备好了。”

*

别的东西都能找到差不多的来凑合，只有一样见鬼的东西Bucky得3D打印重造一个——不，两个，两个更合适。  
老Steve成功骗过了一部分人，Sam是和Steve混太久了，Clint和Natasha混得更久，多多少少学到了一些她的敏锐，不过他没说破，看着大家跟老Steve聊起40年代和一些穿越后的趣事——Natasha不在了，不去指出这不是他们熟悉的那个Steve也没什么区别。  
最终Steve道歉说他累了，血清让他健康但没怎么阻止他变老（Clint一个词都不信），Sam提出送他回去休息。Bruce大部分精力都放在怎么搞明白之前的量子穿越bug上，其他复仇者里——Scott Lang回去陪女儿；Wanda除了与老Steve来了个拥抱外整晚一言不发，但与Vision握着彼此的手；Potts很惊讶但还是安排好了一切酒水，与Maria Hill还有Peter Parker一起听老Steve讲自己的平静生活；Nick Fury只短暂地与老Steve握了手就跑去拯救世界，Carol Danvers和他们更加不熟悉，互相认识之后又飞向了太空。  
散会后Sam和Clint送老Steve上车（婉拒了Potts让他在复仇者大厦那层美国队长楼层休息的建议），Bucky作为和Steve形影不离的那个，跟着坐在了后排——还在Sam后面，老Steve笑了：“挪挪你的椅子，Sam。”  
“就不。”Sam回答，然后乐了。  
Clint稳稳地开着车，看了眼后视镜。  
“行了，”Sam扭身看向后座的老Steve和Bucky，“我知道有什么不对劲，Barnes你肯定也知道，不如我们干脆省点事。”  
“我来自平行宇宙。”老Steve说。  
Clint连车速都没变。  
接着老Steve给他们解释了各种细节，当然，骗骗其他复仇者也很有趣，而且就算有些不同，这也是Steve Rogers，脑回路根本一模一样。Clint知道Natasha还能回来后双手把方向盘握得死紧，Sam得知Steve——这个宇宙里他们熟悉的Steve陷入困境后皱起眉想了想：“伙计，这还真是他干得出来的事。”  
他还看了眼Bucky，“我觉得我知道他去干嘛了。”  
Bucky叹了口气，“我能怎么办？Steve就是这么个倔驴。”  
“你也太艰难了。”Sam好笑地说，“我们能帮上什么忙？”  
结果是搞装备，鉴于Sam现在是新鲜上任的美国队长，他有不少权限能打开各种武器库，还给Bucky搞了通讯设备，只限两人的那种。  
“所以你，”Sam在Bucky把各种武器塞进全身黑衣的各个角落时一脸惊奇，咕哝着“我他妈可没想到这里都能藏武器”，“在我们的老伙计帮助下直接去了五年前，帮助Steve镇定下来。”  
Bucky对此耸耸肩，考虑了一下要不要刮胡子，想了想还是算了。  
“说真的，我不觉得他那时候能撑过去。”Sam拍了拍他的肩膀，“虽然我那会儿也没看到。”对Sam来说只是一瞬间就到了五年后的战场，对Steve他们则是实实在在的五年。  
“所以我得看着他，”Bucky倒很平静，拯救Steve比被逼着杀人好太多了。“你瞧瞧，一不小心那个布鲁克林小子能惹出多大麻烦。”  
“整个世界都该为你养大了美国队长颁发个奖章和百万奖金什么的，”Sam抱着双臂，“不知道他会创造出多少个平行宇宙，见鬼，说不定那位老伙计也是Steve创造出来的。”  
Bucky将塞满补给的背包扣在背后，尽管这样他背后就没法背着些重型武器但40年代也没那么多大号枪支，这次他的行动必须隐蔽，最麻烦的是他不太确定Steve穿越回去后准确的落脚点，甚至可能他们会彼此错过。好在有一个时间点Bucky百分百确定Steve会回去。  
最后戴上一顶毛皮帽子，Bucky把他一头长发都收进帽子里，Sam对他竖起两根拇指：“是不是我几秒钟后就能看到你跟那个家伙一起回来了？”  
“如果不出意外的话。”Bucky装备完毕，“祝我们好运。”他启动了那个小小的穿越机器。

*

在那条命运骤变的火车铁轨下方，风雪不算大，天气也不算好。Steve刚抵达就意识到Peggy提供的装备有多重要：急救包，保暖衣物，武器。  
通过望远镜他勉强能辨认出那块山崖上的悬索，太远了，即使他的强化视力也看不清咆哮突击队的具体位置。  
那时他们还在山崖上一边开玩笑一边计划着任务之后去喝上一杯，每一次任务都有相当程度的危险，但他们总能化险为夷，以至于他们真的开始相信所有人能活到战争结束。  
Steve四下勘察地形，这会儿雪还没停，山坡的积雪有膝盖那么厚，如果留下太多脚印痕迹——Steve推算了接下来的几种可能性，就近找了块山岩作为掩护。  
再过段时间火车就会驶过这座山间大桥，Steve等待着。Bruce提醒过他不能搅乱时间，已发生的事不可改变，但Loki的变化则完全是另一个分支，这证明改变过去可行，100%可行。  
Bucky在完全没有Stark和Bruce还有Scott他们的帮助下找到方法回到五年前，Steve也能找到办法救下Bucky。  
Steve举起望远镜，开始计算风力与加速度。

*

从未来回望过去发生的事还挺奇妙，不过Bucky抵达的时间点更早些，所以Steve出现时他就捕捉到了位置——他是最好的狙击手，各种意义上都是，特别擅长发现目标。Steve打算干的事儿他心知肚明，也懒得阻止，说真的如果他们俩有机会纠正一些过去的蠢事，他觉得Natasha也会试着这么干的。  
根据Bucky自己那不太可靠的记忆——特别是掉下火车这段，那真是血清都没法搞明白的混乱——他掉下去还能生还就是个奇迹。除去Zola给他扎了些山寨血清以外，光看这片山涧就没多少积雪，而那铁轨有起码十层楼那么高，毫无保护地掉下去可能只有Hulk才能生还。（他问过Steve了，后来还拷问了点神盾人员才知道天空母舰那会儿Steve全靠盾牌吸收能量缓冲，直接从二十几层电梯跳了下去，为此他差点在床上把Steve咬出血来）  
这雪不够厚，绝对不够，他会摔个浑身骨折一摊烂泥，Bucky Barnes绝无可能活下来。  
Bucky占据着那个绝佳的狙击视角，再度扫视这一大片雪地：荒凉，雪不够厚，附近没几个驻扎营地，重新背过附近地图后Bucky也知道周围甚至没什么适合走的小路，跟苏联人打了多年交道他还知道通常那些苏联兵也不会走荒无人烟的小道。  
除了运气再没有其他解释。  
Steve在他的狙击枪视野里消失了，Bucky皱起眉，几秒钟后Steve再度出现在原来的地点，手上还多了卷地图，铺在岩石上不知道干什么，然后他跑远了，这行为模式Bucky一时间没看懂。如此反复了好几次后Steve才在一片找了个不太隐蔽的岩石蹲守，Bucky在狙击镜里暗暗抱怨着Steve一如既往是个小混球。

*

Steve冲了过去，Bucky从高空坠落的那一瞬间几乎像是慢镜头，他落进雪堆里，从一开始的短暂陷入到沿着斜坡的角度向下滑出去好一段距离，直到一处雪坑凹陷才停住。Steve冲到他身边跪下，Bucky完全陷入了昏迷，折断的左臂不断流出鲜红的动脉血。  
“Buck，Bucky，坚持住，”Steve检查他的脉搏，还在跳动，之前反复穿越的一系列布置都派上了用场。“保持清醒，为我保持清醒，求你。”他先确保Bucky不被自己呛死——Bucky两只眼睛瞳孔不一样大，估计是有严重脑震荡，他已经在吐了——Steve解开领扣听他的心跳，不太稳定但还在跳动。  
下一步得检查颈椎和脊椎是否有摔伤，Steve早已学会了相关知识，从那种高度掉下来Bucky很可能内脏受伤加上各种骨折，胳膊还在大出血。他一边跟Bucky说话一边帮他紧急止血，只要能撑到——  
枪响让Steve一惊，但他没抬头，Bucky的胳膊血流开始减缓，雪地也减轻了创面感染几率。更多的枪声，喊叫声，俄语，苏联人不该来得这么快才对，枪声更近了。Steve一边止血一边抽出Peggy给的老式手枪，以防万一他大腿上还绑了把电击枪。  
他不得不抬头了一秒确认危机方向，那个鬼故事向他猛冲过来，快速奔跑扬起了身后一大片雪粒。苏联士兵挥着枪追赶着那个拖着狙击枪，有着银色手臂与一颗红星的男人，冬日战士全副武装，护目镜面罩遮得严严实实。Steve惊呆了，这一瞬间他动也没动，冬日战士冲过来一把拽起了Steve：“跑！”嗓音十分粗粝。  
Steve挣扎着要继续给Bucky急救，但冬日战士朝苏联人那边开了好几枪。那些士兵已经追上来了，他使劲拽着Steve跌跌撞撞地奔跑，直到Steve终于反应过来，跟着冬日战士迅速绕路跑出射程，苏联子弹打进了山岩里。  
“这条路。”冬日战士听上去没喘气，他的金属胳膊仍然把Steve的手臂攥得死紧。  
Steve跟着他爬上了一处制高点，看到苏联士兵围在了Bucky身边，似乎在互相争辩着什么，Steve的急救装备落在了那里，里面还有个折叠担架。对方研究了一番后似乎确认了Bucky的身份，相当粗暴地把人弄了上去，昏迷不醒的Barnes中士被拖走了，断掉的左臂在雪地里拖出一条长长的血迹。  
全程冬日战士戴着半指手套的左手掩着Steve的嘴，没碰到他的嘴唇，这种天气露出来的金属手指八成会跟Steve的脸冻在一块儿，隐含的意思已经够明确了。  
苏联士兵拖着Bucky走远了，冬日战士才把手放了下来。  
“……Bucky？”Steve低声确认。  
Bucky直接给了Steve一胳膊肘，相当用力的那种：“你在搞什么鬼！我他妈问你在搞什么鬼！”  
Steve被这突然袭击搞得有点失去平衡，差点摔下那块山岩，Bucky又把他给拽住了，成功避免他们两人再掉进雪堆里。  
Steve手套上还满是血迹与各种脏污，Bucky一把拉下护目镜和面罩——胡子还没刮，当然是他熟悉的那个Bucky，正冲他叨叨之前的行为有多么多么蠢，多么多么没有后援，计划哪里有疏漏——没错Steve特意研究了附近的环境，还穿越回到再前一段时间摸清楚其他国家小队的巡山路线，最终当然和已经发生过的历史吻合——苏联人找到了Bucky。为了把苏联人引到这处山坡Steve费了不少劲，就为了他们能在正确的时间点经过并发现掉下山涧的Bucky Barnes。  
“在雪地里行进速度没那么快，等他们闲逛过来我早死了。”Bucky终于吐完了脏话，瘫坐在雪地里，“所以我，”他喘息，逐条列举Steve犯的蠢比执行任务还累。“把苏联人引过来了。”  
Steve发出了一声像是哭过又被逗笑的声音，瘫坐在那里一点力气都提不起来。“Buck.”  
“我不跟蠢蛋说话。”Bucky扣回枪栓确保它不会走火，跟Steve一起靠在那块山岩上。“你他妈是不是在这几天多穿越了好几趟？”  
Steve来回穿越了六趟才确保整个急救计划不出差错，从雪地里积雪的厚度到滑坡的角度，再到急救知识和确保Bucky不会孤零零在雪地里躺到血液流干，最后是引人过来，二战期间战俘还能拿来交换人质，只要被及时发现，Bucky就能活下来。  
这会儿Steve累瘫了，肾上腺素加上精神极度紧张后完全不想动，血清也不能减轻精神上的压力。“Bucky.”  
“闭嘴。”Bucky也继续瘫在那里，“我的东西还丢在附近。”  
最终Steve恢复过来了，伸手揽过Bucky的肩膀吻他，Bucky叹了口气，右手手指陷进Steve的长发里。

*

“Peggy。”Bucky在Steve给他解释前因后果时抬高了眉毛，然后那变成了一个坏笑。  
“我欠她很多。”Steve承认，有点不好意思。他们在这附近找了个挂牌打折出售的老房子地下室作为临时据点，Bucky拆开几块旧墙板把他满身的装备藏好， Steve只剩下一只21世纪的箱子需要带回，Bucky和上次穿越一样带了些补给。  
“你是欠她很多。”Bucky把刮胡刀抛给Steve，“她说服Howard把你空投到了阿扎诺，还给你提供装备穿回来救我，我欠她不止一条命。”  
“我也是。”Steve坐在Bucky旁边的地板上脱掉沾血的手套，拉开制服的隐形拉链，为了引来巡逻兵他在之前的穿越里还受了点轻伤。终于冷静下来后他们俩选择了比Peggy提起的时间再提前一天的穿越点（“你得准备准备，Peggy会被你吓着的”“我不觉得Peggy会吓得那么厉害Bucky”“你当初看到我死而复生直接就僵在了那里成吗？”）  
深夜他们偷偷撬开了杂货商店与服装店的后门，留下足够现金（Peggy给的，Steve自己也带了些编号老一些的现金）弄了些衣服和食物，在地下室生起小小的营火，罐头汤得煮上一段时间，但那味儿直接让Steve和Bucky都皱起眉。  
“这不就是我们在奥地利边界那个牛棚——”Bucky伸手看了一下罐头的牌子，“操，这味道几乎一模一样。”  
Steve也想起来了，“Dum Dum拒绝吃这玩意儿，还说要把这东西当手榴弹扔向纳粹。”  
“我觉得纳粹闻到这味儿马上就会投降。”Bucky把那个罐头从火堆上挪开了，左臂的伪装已经撤下，恢复成瓦坎达振金的黑金色。烘烤过的面包与香肠已经是一顿不错的美味，不过Bucky还有话可抱怨：“要说我喜欢21世纪的什么，那就是吃的东西比现在多多了。”  
“还能吃到全世界的食物。”Steve赞同，套上这个年代的衣物后两人都放松下来，老式服装比起现代服装更宽松些。Bucky浅色衬衫袖口下露出的金属手反射着火堆的光线，洗过的长发还没干透，胡子剃到只剩下一点胡茬，相当英俊。Steve在搜索各种图片用作绘画参考时见过21世纪许多留长发的男人还会留点胡茬，那显得男人们更性感了。  
“真的？这种时候？”Bucky瞥到Steve手痒地想找点笔和纸捕捉画面，“我带了播放器。”他从背包一个小口袋里掏出个跟ipod形状差不多的小播放器，解开缠绕的耳机线，分了一只给Steve。  
“我想画。”Steve承认，尽管马上要见到Peggy这一点让他十分紧张，耳机里放着大乐队演奏，熟悉的音乐让他们俩都平静了不少。Bucky挤了挤他的左肩，“你知道Peggy已经结婚了，对吧？”  
“Bucky！”Steve用胳膊肘捅他，Bucky笑得差点把耳机线扯掉。“我只是——我欠她一支舞，从小酒馆那回就欠了。”  
“对，没错，我可还记得我当时的心情。”Bucky翻了个超大的白眼，“同时在‘操我的好兄弟Steve终于被好姑娘看上了’和‘见鬼她没看上我’之间来回交战，可太复杂了。”  
“你在布鲁克林也被姑娘拒绝过。”Steve指出他的漏洞，“我也记得那几个姑娘，既不喜欢你也不喜欢我。”  
“不不不，那可不行，当初我设想的是，我们俩的姑娘也得喜欢对方的丈夫，这才公平。”Bucky揽过他的肩膀，Steve的下颚刮干净后立刻年轻了回去，Bucky用拇指磨蹭过那里的皮肤。“想象一下，我们俩的妻子互相厌恶……那我们俩可能都没法经常出去喝一杯了。”  
Steve想了想，那确实是个更糟的情况。他看向同样年轻许多的Bucky，Bucky一如既往，战火与九头蛇的折磨没能摧垮他，他熬了过来，仍然是那个能迷倒大半个布鲁克林的帅小伙。  
“怎么了？”Bucky停顿了一下，“Pal，你这么看我让我有点发毛，战前你有时也这样，但我每次问你你都不肯告诉我，我怀疑你在背后说我坏话很久了。”最后一句当然是开玩笑，Bucky比任何人都清楚Steve从不在背后说人坏话。  
Steve微笑，“我有没有告诉过你，我一直有点儿嫉妒？”  
Bucky两边眉毛都抬高了，然后他眯起眼：“……真的？”刻意压低的声音还有点儿冬日战士，他把右手按在了Steve颈后，揉捏那里的肌肉，“快招供，不然我就要拷问你了。”  
Steve在他手指下立刻就放松了，说起这些不比承认他爱上了最好的朋友容易，他试着组织了一下语言，不过这件事太复杂，一瞬间各种可能性都朝他的喉咙涌过来——Bucky耐心地等着，音乐在他们俩的耳机里来回摇摆。  
“你记得——”最终Steve说，挥了挥手示意，也不知道自己在示意什么，“那个时候我们会互相开玩笑，最好的朋友都是这样，娶的妻子也得是最好的朋友，然后买两幢相邻的房子，再生上一堆小孩？”  
“对，我记得。”Bucky点头，做起了鬼脸，“Stevie，我失忆过，但你多少还是得相信点儿瓦坎达的科技水平好吗？我又不是缺乏常识，真缺乏常识就没法开枪了，那也就没有后面的七十——”  
Steve及时止住他跑偏的嘴，手指按在Bucky嘴唇上，Bucky的嘴唇还是一样软，这对话就不该直接冲向又一个讨论Bucky有多倒霉被洗脑了七十年这种破事。“有一次我们又聊到了这个，你说那些姑娘没眼光，还说……”时至今日Steve仍然为那句话心跳加速。“你说如果我们俩其中之一是个女人，你早就求婚了。”  
Bucky这回回想了几秒钟，他皱起眉：“然后你冲我踢了两脚说你才不是个娘娘腔？我们差点打起来。”他继续揉捏Steve的颈后，Steve看着他嘴唇的颜色。Bucky叹了一大口气，“我又没局限在你身上，如果我是一个女人，那我肯定冲到你面前强迫你跟我结婚。”他的语调颇为得意。  
Steve脸上发烧，“我知道你的意思。”顿了顿他补充，“当时我就知道。”  
“那你干嘛踢我！”Bucky抗议，“Punk.”  
“就只是——”Steve这会儿没法承受Bucky“控诉”的眼神，他把脸埋在手里搓了搓。“我想过。”  
“想过什么？”Bucky还很困惑，金属手拉开Steve的手，把他的手腕按在自己大腿上。  
“我想过——”Steve的脸这会儿肯定很红，“如果我是个女人。”他小声说。  
Bucky吞咽了一声，Steve补充：“那我每天都会挎着你的胳膊向整个布鲁克林的姑娘们炫耀。”  
“炫耀。”Bucky重复，紧接着他跟上来了。“啊哈。”  
“太蠢了，我知道。”Steve耸肩，“我的块头更适合当一对儿中的女性。”  
“哇哦。”Bucky感叹，“我挽着你这么个金发暴脾气的小妞，她会冲每一个多看我两眼的姑娘瞪眼睛？”他舔过嘴唇，让那颜色更红了。“要是我是那个姑娘，那你估计得打上更多架，因为大半个布鲁克林的男人都喜欢我？”  
“差不多。”Steve赞同这一点，“我会很骄傲，Bucky，全城的男人大概都想揍死我，不过你值得比我那一串病历更好的男人。”  
“哪个男人比你更好？”Bucky示意Steve的裤裆，嘴角的弧度十分得意。“就为这家伙我也不会换人的。”  
Steve又给了他一下：“这太蠢了，我当时就没怎么想过，男人和男人——他们会被打死在小巷里。”  
“又一个未来世界的好处。”Bucky感慨，“不过我真没觉得你——”他回想了一会儿那些战前搞四人约会的时光，真他妈是好久以前了，记忆都感觉有点不真实。“我就没觉得你嫉妒过，你真的……？”  
“有一点。”Steve不太情愿地坦承，“姑娘们都喜欢你，”他叹气，小声说，“而且她们抓住了你所有的注意力。”  
Bucky笑了，“这我可真没想到。”他晃了晃Steve的肩膀，“那会儿我们俩同性恋的那部分估计都在沉睡，有时候感觉有点儿不太对，是不是？不过我们呆在一起很开心，那也就不重要了。”  
回想了一下，Steve确认那是对的，没错，他们勾肩搭背穿过大街小巷的时候偶尔这种念头会在他脑子里一闪而过：如果他们是一男一女，那大概是一对快乐的小夫妻，剔除掉Steve那串病史的话，绝对是整个布鲁克林最傻的一对儿爱情鸟。  
“说点儿，Steve。”Bucky鼓励，“我可太好奇了。”  
“好奇我的嫉妒心？”Steve试图拍开他的毛手毛脚，Bucky变本加厉用上了两只手，血肉与金属界限分明，Bucky看到了他落在左手上的目光，晃了晃指尖：“现在我可不是那个迷倒大半布鲁克林的小伙啦。”  
“你是。”Steve脱口而出，握住那只科技精密的左手，更多的想法倾倒而出：“Buck，你一直是，那时我总在想——”  
Bucky是整个布鲁克林最好的男人。Steve想着，在纸上捕捉他与女孩在舞池里摇摆的动态。Bucky长得帅，脾气好，讨姑娘们喜欢，还很能打架。坏笑的小表情，健康强壮的身体与活泼的俏皮话，愿意与他约会的姑娘到处都是。而Steve——用Bucky的话来说，是个暴脾气，小混球，还是个倔驴，虽然干的事都是对的但十次有九次半都以被打倒在巷子里收场（“我觉得我认识布鲁克林所有的垃圾桶”“可不是嘛Steve”）——还拖着快有他个子那么高的病历，而不知怎么的Bucky就成了Steve的朋友，照看他的后背，在Steve病得死去活来的时候帮他补课，给他弄来颜料画纸，还在他妈妈去世时承诺了永远——有不少时候Steve看着镜子里的自己：就这样？恶霸和大部分人都只把他当成个蠢蛋，姑娘们仿佛当他不存在一般忽略掉，参军也被他该死的身体拖累，Bucky到底喜欢他什么？  
当然是因为你是个大好人，Stevie。当时的Bucky这么回答，脸上的婴儿肥尚未消褪，他圈着Steve的肩膀。你总是在做正确的事，一颗好心肠，这可比强壮的身体重要多了。  
做正确的事。Steve对自己鼓劲。不要让Bucky失望。  
Bucky没失望。Bucky曾经对几个朋友露出过那种“老天啊没想到你居然是这种混球”的表情（之后疏远了他们），还对一个冲Steve冷嘲热讽的姑娘也露出过那种脸（一分钟后Bucky就跟她分手了）。Bucky仍然称呼Steve为“我最好的朋友”，去哪儿都想拖着Steve一起，试图让姑娘们也发现Steve身上的闪光点。  
“……操你，Stevie。”Bucky睁圆了眼睛，“你真这么想过？”  
Steve的前额抵着他的，“阿扎诺那时候我以为你死了。”他小声说，双手握着Bucky两只不同的手。  
——我以为你死了。Bucky躺在Zola实验台上时第一次看到戳过血清的Steve，Steve确实那么说过。  
“然后你就直接抛下了几十个漂亮姑娘和Peggy，带上那个破盾牌冲进敌营救人？”Bucky用鼻尖拱了拱Steve的鼻尖。“你打算把我的尸体运回故土，结果运气不错我还活着？你这是自杀式任务还他妈擅离职守，Steve。”Steve吻他的嘴唇。“你是不是做好了牺牲的准备？”  
“参军本来就意味着你做好了这个准备，Buck，我只是运气好。”Steve回答，Bucky在他嘴唇下叹息。  
“等等，Sam说得对。”Bucky后退了一点，“我养大了美国队长。”他露出个夸张的得意脸。  
Steve爆笑，“我妈妈养大了美国队长，”他拍开Bucky试图戳他痒痒的手指，“你在我的良心里最多算那么……百分之一？”Bucky捉住了他的手，金属手指现在没有之前那只手臂的校准音了，但更加灵敏，左手手指轻微抽动了一下，而Steve，和Bucky熟悉的那个小个子一样敏锐。  
Steve把那只振金左手按在自己胸前，将Bucky引导向一个新的唇舌亲吻，热烫温暖的亲密。Bucky手上的传感器传递着Steve稳定但加快的心跳。“可千万别说我没改变，起码改变了一条胳膊。”他在Steve的吻移到颈侧时咕哝，身体放松下来。这附近暂时没有什么危险，他们都排查过了，受得了一点小小的放松警惕。  
“至少我们都比20岁时更聪明了？改变可以变成好事。”Steve的大腿顶了顶他的胯下，Bucky大笑着搂住他的肩背。“这改变也不错。”  
“这他妈是新买的裤子！”Bucky咬上他的耳朵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *搜了一下巴基倒霉催掉火车的受伤可能性（实在不会计算OTZ后来想想这个世界除了科技还有魔法流……算了算了）  
> 假设雪无限厚，一个60kg人从30米高垂直下落，在不考虑摩擦力，偏向力等的情况下，在触及雪面时瞬时速度大概为24.25m/s。如果在一米深处停止下来(雪虽然软，但在受力后会抗压能力会成倍增强)，则加速度平均为294m/s2，人受到的力平均为17640N。人头骨头能承受的最大压强约为21000N/cm2。你一对比就知道了，只要不是头着地，一般不会有事的。  
> https://www.zhihu.com/question/334467079/answer/759823484
> 
> 凑合了一下让史蒂夫给他堆了点更厚的雪并创造了滑雪级别的斜坡，这样巴基背着地后还能以后背当滑雪板来靠惯性滑个一段儿路程，伤害小一点（大概）  
> *高处坠落伤急救与护理：https://wenku.baidu.com/view/26e0793f80eb6294dc886cdb.html


	3. Chapter 3

Steve拉直衬衫，一分钟里他起码拉直了五次不存在的褶皱：“我看起来……？”  
“很好，好得很，不能更帅了。”Bucky叹了口气，“就这么走过去，敲门，说你好啊Peggy我没死，完事——你觉得她会给你一巴掌吗？我觉得会。”  
“Buck！”Steve更紧张了，深呼吸了一次。“你真不打算——”  
Bucky耸肩：“Howard Stark？我们又不能改变关键历史，你觉得Peggy能忍住不给他剧透未来吗？”  
“可以。”Steve点头，“她把这个秘密瞒了很多年。”  
Bucky举起双手：“就几小时，Steve，跳支舞，我可不太适合一起去。”他晃了晃戴着手套的左手。  
“Bucky——”  
“快去。”Bucky推推他，“我戴着仿生面具，之后我们还能在这附近逛逛。”他调整了耳边的开关，一阵轻微的波动后，整张脸换成了另一个模样。Steve眨了眨眼，无论看多少次这都让人惊奇。  
“瞧，仍然是我。”Bucky摊开双手。还是他的声音与小动作，Steve松了口气。“我大概两小时后回到营地，到时候见。”  
“到时候见。”Steve点头，抬手朝Bucky敬了个不太正经的礼，Bucky回了个差不多的。顶着张陌生人脸的Bucky看上去不对劲，不过目送着他双手插袋朝街道另一端晃去，那步伐跟30年代一模一样，Steve还是跟着放松了下来。  
他走向岔路的其中一个方向，街道两旁是茂密的树冠与灌木，住宅间彼此相隔较远。Peggy的房子很大，院墙宽阔，装了不少当过兵的人才知道的防入侵装置。这年代还没普及监控摄像头，Steve只需缩起肩膀，压低帽檐，就足以让大部分人忽略掉他。  
他按响了门铃。  
“……你好？”响起的是一位男性的问候。  
“神盾局职员，”Steve回答，现在他……勉强算是？“我有些消息需要告知Carter探员。”  
“口令。”对方说。  
这倒没有。Steve不知道这还需要口令，之前见到年长些的Peggy她也没提及这个。  
“……我没有口令，但我有美国队长的消息。”最终Steve说了实话，“我就在这里等。”  
对面安静了一阵后，雕花铁门打开了。Steve看了看周围确认这条路上没驶来新的车辆或者行人，走了进去，院子挺大，能看到后院边缘的儿童秋千架，植物都修剪得很漂亮。  
他敲了敲门，门两侧贴有装饰雕花玻璃，能看得出有人已经在门后守着了，这警惕性非常好。门打开了一小半，一个男人的脸冒了出来，在对上Steve的眼睛时惊呆了。Steve试着微笑了一下，这倒是有点艰难，毕竟Peggy已经结婚了。  
“Daniel Sousa？”Steve确认，“Steven Rogers，我能进去吗？”  
Daniel在好几秒震惊后终于回过神，“哦，对，好，可以，快请进，你没——”Steve进门，Daniel将手枪塞回腰后，门边靠着拐杖。Steve等他关好前门，配合他的步伐进入门厅转向起居室。  
Peggy快步走过来的声响让Steve下意识就看向那个方向。“Daniel我告诉过你那些小衣服不能直接用洗涤剂——哦我的上帝。”  
“我来自未来。”Steve在Peggy满脸震惊时赶紧解释，“这是个很长的故事。”  
“Steve.”Peggy声音很轻，Daniel在他们俩之间来回看了几遍。“你还活着。”  
Steve耸耸肩，举起双手投降。“我知道你结婚了，我只是来——”  
“你还活着！”Peggy两步上前对着脸就给了他一拳。  
“嗷！”Steve条件反射地一缩，鼻子酸痛异常。  
“Peggy！”Daniel也满脸震惊。  
Peggy甩了甩手，又冲过来抱住了他，Steve双手悬空在她肩膀上完全不知怎么办才好。Daniel的眉毛都快挑进发际线里了。  
最终Daniel清了清嗓子：“手放上去，队长，我去给你们泡点茶。”他指指Steve投降的双手，拄着拐杖向应该是厨房的方向走去，Peggy在Steve胸口发出一声被逗笑的声音，听起来像在啜泣。Steve小心翼翼地抱住她的肩膀，缓缓放松下来。  
好一阵子这种手忙脚乱的情况才得以解决，他们在起居室沙发里坐下，连同一架小小的婴儿吊床在旁边轻轻摇晃。  
Peggy只哭了不到半分钟就镇定下来，显然Steve的死而复生所带来的喜悦大过一切。Daniel在Steve展示了穿越时空的小仪器——明显不是这个年代的科技水准后也放松了些。几句交谈Steve就发现他是个非常好的男人，看着Peggy的眼神充满爱意。  
“……这就是之后发生的事。”Steve挑拣着一些真相告诉了他们，和Bucky讨论过后两人决定隐瞒九头蛇隐藏在神盾局里这件事（不能改变未来这一点太糟糕了），不过外星人Thor与Loki倒真的可以提前剧透，60年代太空竞赛里也有神盾局的手笔。  
“70年，”Peggy好笑地说，端着茶杯，失态后她补了点妆，一如既往地足以打动Steve的心——当然此刻纯粹只剩下欣赏。“谁能想到呢？”  
“我自己也没想到。”Steve承认，一直小心留意Daniel在一边的反应，这情形差不多是前男友跑来找已经结婚的前女友跳舞，Bucky昨晚还警告说Steve可能会被Peggy丈夫暴打，让他做好心理准备。（“你还要跟她跳舞，那位丈夫不朝你开枪就算你走运。”“——Bucky！”）  
Daniel一只手始终放在Peggy的背上，及时递出安慰。Steve深吸一口气：“我还有一件事得告诉你，你们俩，这也是最高机密，在这个年代是。”  
对于这类机密信息Peggy与Daniel都很理解。  
“Bucky也活着，James Barnes。”Steve简单解释了当年Bucky在107团被俘时戳了类似的血清，在掉下火车后被俘，因为一些意外和Steve一样被冻到了21世纪（“这个谎你必须得撒，我可不想在Peggy心目中当七十年战俘。”“好。”）还因为摔伤脑袋失去了记忆，但21世纪的科技帮助Bucky恢复了，之后就是——“我，呃，”Steve感觉得到自己开始脸红，“我和Bucky，我们——”他深呼吸，在Peggy面前说这个有点微妙还让他有点奇异地害羞。“我们在一起了。”  
Daniel再度“满脸震惊到眉毛飞向发际线”，紧接着他转向Peggy，眼神明明白白地写着“你知道这事吗他们俩是那个‘在一起’的在一起吗”。  
Peggy眨了眨眼睛，“……哦，哦！你和Bucky？你们一起在21世纪醒来？”她反应过来，“我理解，我是个英国人。”她又打量了Steve，“你现在看起来很开心。”  
Steve忍不住微笑，点点头。  
“所以你是，”Peggy模糊地暗示，不过Steve知道她的意思，“男人和女人都可以。”  
“是的。”Steve红着脸承认。“我来就只想告诉你这两件事。”  
Peggy笑了，脸上的表情也终于缓了下来，放下茶杯，“真的？我确信你还欠我一支舞。”她给了Daniel一个眼神。  
Daniel这回举起双手投降了，“至少这回不是美国队长，”他看了Steve一眼，眼神带着好笑和理解，“打算夺回他的女朋友？”  
“噢，Peggy那个时候不是我的女朋友。”Steve急急澄清，“那是宣传片，当时可以说——”他想了想，“我在暗恋Peggy？可能是军方觉得美国队长需要个女朋友——”  
“Daniel.”Peggy用眼神警告他们俩。Steve闭上了嘴，Daniel用眼神对抗妻子，迅速败下阵来。  
“我把她带到后面去，结束后叫我一声？”Daniel示意婴儿车，“来见见我们的女儿？”他颇为自豪地对Steve炫耀，“长得和她妈妈一模一样。”  
Steve早就注意到了婴儿车里沉睡的小宝宝，在大人们谈话时也没醒。Daniel还问Steve要不要抱抱她，不过那就会把孩子弄醒，被Peggy再度眼神警告。  
最终起居室里的唱片机响起一首老歌，Steve紧紧抱着Peggy，Peggy紧紧抱着他，在音乐中确认着对方都过得很好，找到了自己的幸福快乐。  
“我没有遗憾了。”Steve在舞曲结束时笑了，眼眶有些潮湿。Peggy在他脸上留下了一个吻，那句“我也是”无需语言也足以传达。  
唱片走到了末尾，两人握着彼此的手，紧接着一声细微的破裂声传来，Steve受过的训练立刻接管了他的警觉，Peggy也一样，更多的破裂声像薄冰面破碎那样连续不断地传来，周围的空间变成了镜像空间。  
古一法师的灵魂出现时Steve倒不怎么意外，Peggy表现出了非同寻常的镇定，古一法师给她解释了至尊法师的三个守护圣殿（将来在神盾局机密档案里会有记录，但此刻神盾局刚建立不久）以及魔法师保护地球的一系列来龙去脉后，转向了Steve：“Steven Rogers，有一个平行宇宙的你进入了这个宇宙。”  
“是的。”Steve回答。那个老年Steve这几天应该很开心——Bucky推测。  
“在你们回到2012借宇宙魔方时，Loki逃跑了。”古一法师语调十分平和，“他创造出了数个平行宇宙，有几条时间线因他改变了关键节点。”她翻手展示出了几个宇宙的画面：战火，死寂，科技倒退。“但在他的命运中，那次逃跑必然会发生，那些宇宙的未来也必然会改变。”  
Steve听懂了她的意思：“你需要我。”  
“还有你的伴侣，James Barnes。”古一法师解释，“有几个世界的过去需要时间旅行者修补，在千千万万种可能性中，有一些存在永恒不变。Loki的魔法逃亡引发了一系列变动，这些变动将会使那几个特定宇宙更早地迎接毁灭与消亡。”她解释了其他平行宇宙的古一法师因预见灭亡前来寻找因果，这才有了她本人的灵魂从2012返回过去，定位了这个Steve与Bucky忙完所有重要事情之后的时间点。“由你们的穿越开始，也应当由你们结束。”  
“我明白了，”Steve点头，“等我和Bucky会合后就出发。”  
古一法师在他的右手手腕上留下了一圈魔法，“当你与James回到你们的时间点，只需握住他的双手，这魔法会开启传送门，将你们送到纽约圣殿。”她向后退了一步，灵魂的颜色随着这一步变浅消散，镜像空间跟着一寸寸撤离，很快恢复到了Peggy家的起居室原貌。Peggy观察Steve右手手腕上金色的魔法纹路：“我会去翻翻神盾里的档案，魔法的线索可能有点不好收集，不过见过宇宙魔方后Howard什么都信。”  
“让他——”Steve想起Howard Stark的结局，“让他想做什么就做什么，他的儿子很棒。”  
“他现在已经够随心所欲了。”Peggy轻拍了下他的胳膊，“看来你要走了，那么下一次见面——是你的过去，和我的未来？”  
“是的。”Steve想起那张纸上的内容，四下看了看，随手翻开一张边桌上放着的普通笔记本，正是他见过的纸张样式。Peggy递过来一只笔，Steve记下了自己今天抵达这幢房子的准确时间与交还魔方的准确时间地点，以及他和Tony会在一天后偷走宇宙魔方的时间点。撕下那张纸递给Peggy：“就是它们，你在我还魔方时找到了我。”  
“我会保存好。”Peggy收起那张纸。Daniel回到起居室里，与Peggy一起向Steve道别。  
“不知为什么，我觉得你还有很长一段路得走。”Daniel为了避免对魔法造成影响就没与Steve握手，他们郑重地道了别。“祝你与Barnes中士好运。”  
“谢谢你。”Steve感觉得出他的真诚，“你们接下来的人生会十分幸福。”  
“这又是在泄露未来了，Steve，快闭嘴。”Peggy乐了，“回到你的Bucky身边去。”  
Steve戴上帽子，拉下袖口遮掩魔法纹路，悄悄离开了这幢房子，再也没有回头。

*

Bucky正在地下室等着他，面部伪装早就收了起来，连衣服都换回了21世纪的风格，Steve不由得对再次看到Bucky的笑容感到一阵放松。  
“我看到了一段投影，她管自己叫古一。”Bucky一手示意了“没有头发”，而他自己的头发还又长又时髦地披在脑后。“伙计，她是那个Stephen Strange的导师？会魔法的Stephen，有点意思。”  
“他看了超过14万个结局才找到把你和其他人带回来的方法。”Steve假装严肃地警告，一边把这个时代的衣服脱下来换上原本的衣物。“我认为这非常值得尊敬。”  
“理解。”Bucky只严肃地认同了一秒钟，把他们的衣物从地下室窗口丢出去（流浪汉或者好奇的小孩会捡走）各种武器装备都给收拾完毕，跟Steve一起调穿越器的时间。“这就是那个咒语了。”他对Steve拉起袖子的右手臂点点头。  
Steve伸出覆盖上穿越防护服的左手握住了Bucky的右手，Bucky紧紧回握。两人看着穿越仪器倒数完毕，短到几乎忽略不计的时间后，他们的双脚在轻微悬浮后踩在了地面上，触感很是有趣。  
“喔。”Sam看了眼手表，“才过了，”他看着两人不太轻松的表情，“五秒钟。你们俩从什么时间点回来的？”  
“去看了Peggy，”Steve承认，“我欠她一支舞。”不过他仍握着Bucky的手。  
Sam一脸“我懂”，“趁机完成自己的遗憾？我还以为你就直接在40年代跟她结婚了，然后，”Sam示意自己的左手无名指。“要不是这家伙无比镇定我都有一肚子问题要问你。”他给了Bucky一个眼神。  
“我还没见过变老的自己。”Steve也觉得这很有趣，将古一法师灵魂穿越回过去的消息告诉了Sam，Sam相当有队长风范地赞同他们马上就去找Strange法师，最好还带着老Steve一起，如果他的身体状况没问题的话。  
“再怎么健康你这个老头也得睡觉。”Bucky提出不同意见，“我们俩先去，再告诉你的老头版本发生了什么事。”  
“需要什么告诉我，”Sam抱着双臂，“我现在可是美国队长了，要什么装备都行。”  
Steve好笑地给了他一拳，“如果有情况，我们明天早上联络你。”  
“你还有瓦坎达盾。”Sam挑高眉毛，看向Bucky，“和瓦坎达高科技胳膊。穿越平行宇宙拯救世界？我确信你们俩都没问题。”  
他跑走去睡了，Bucky感慨了句以后Sam就得习惯这种随时待命的美国队长生涯，也被Steve打了一拳。  
回到现代的落脚点是Sam给他们打开的神盾局武器库，Steve也有打开权限，Bucky没有，不过他也不在意。在Bucky在瓦坎达休养那段时间，Steve就准备了几个安全屋（在Natasha的帮助下，她最理解Bucky回到纽约这类大城市里的安全屋需求），之前一直没启用过，现在Steve让他挑一个。  
“你是不是早想过这事？”Bucky在几个模糊范围中选了个离重建的神盾局总部不远的安全屋，“这可不是美国队长的风格，隐蔽还安全？你学坏了。”  
“在暗处做正确的事也很好。”Steve把放弃盾牌那几年四处乱跑的经历简单总结了一下，“美国队长更像是个吸引火力的靶子。你喜欢哈雷还是车？”  
“终于放下当靶子的重担后你简直快飞起来了。”Bucky嘲笑，“哈雷在没有盾牌的时候太危险。”他叹了口气，“但是哈雷更帅。”  
Steve也有同感：“那还是开车过去。”  
“我等着调座位可太久了。”Bucky在Steve掏出车钥匙时捏他屁股，Steve大笑着跑远了，Bucky追上去的过程中两人玩了不少招跑酷。这回Bucky调了调副驾驶座还反过来抱怨车内空间太小，难怪Sam不肯挪挪。

*

车停在离安全屋两个街区外的一条街上，这些地方大多是些旧建筑改造的普通店铺，街区人员流动相当频繁。Bucky看了几眼深夜还有奇装异服的年轻人或者干体力活的工人在忙碌就确定了附近的风格。  
“Natalia找的？”Bucky在他们拉低帽檐鬼鬼祟祟快步走向安全屋时低声说。“那里面最好有热水。”  
“还有床。”Steve补充，他可还记着Bucky在罗马尼亚那个安全屋。  
“那床最好撑得住我们俩的体重。”Bucky抱怨，悄悄观察Steve在这些年里肢体语言上的改变——需要隐蔽行动时Steve比以前低调多了，除了他那身体格容易引人注目外，没什么人能联想到美国队长。Bucky想到什么就说了：“你想干这事有多久了？”  
“哪件事？”Steve带着他绕路，这绕路的风格肯定也和Natasha学了几手，最终带到了一幢四层楼下，顺着消防梯爬了上去，对两个超级士兵来说轻而易举。  
“退役。”Bucky跟着他翻进顶层，这安全屋风格相当熟悉，没什么家具，地板旧了些但没有吱嘎响，家具上盖着塑料布，柜子里塞着零食，床垫就丢在地板上还没拆封，完全不用担心体重问题。  
“有段时间了，”Steve承认，在柜子里还翻出了打包好的替换衣物，“你想退役吗？”他递给Bucky刚拆封的毛巾。  
“现在不是时候，还得追踪九头蛇。”Bucky回答。Steve松了一口气，“我也这么想，不过调查可以比以前低调不少，这更有利。”  
“Sam可是接手了一份高危责任，我们俩得看着他。他那对翅膀比你的靶子明显多了。”Bucky在浴室检查了一下自己，胡茬又长出来了，他挠了挠自己的头发，抓出一个小揪揪又放弃了，翻了翻药柜也只有麻醉剂和绷带之类的紧急医疗用品。  
走出浴室Bucky就惊了，Steve掀开几块地板，下面是相当数量的武器和子弹，Bucky眼看着他从武器堆中拿出了T'Challa给的那个盾牌：“你把这东西藏在这儿了？”  
Steve知道Bucky的脑回路，“我知道这里的地理位置最好。”  
“妈的，我可是最强的杀手。”Bucky乐了，“你这是完全摸清了冬日战士的思考模式。”他扑过去揽住Steve蹲在地板边的肩膀，把体重压在他身上，Steve晃都没晃，只抽出了一组小刀递过来，还在自己身上各处装备武器与子弹。  
“我推测Loki创造出的平行宇宙时间线比现在要早。”Steve在Bucky的金属手指磨蹭他新长出的下巴胡茬时抓住那些指节亲了亲，“我们得准备点伪装身份。”  
“我准备了，”Bucky立刻说，过来的时候两人就收拾了些必需品塞了两个背包，他放开Steve从自己背包里掏出了一样东西丢进Steve手里。“如果你不介意——”  
“当然不介意。”Steve把这下半张脸的面罩翻来覆去看了一圈，明显是按照他的骨骼形状3D打印出来的结果，跟冬日战士的面罩很像。他试着戴了一下，与下颚十分贴合。Bucky又翻出了护目镜，Steve戴上了，跑进浴室照镜子——之前几年的隐蔽行动中他把头发颜色染深了点，发根还是挺浅，但戴上面罩与护目镜后他的脸完全被遮住了，简直就像另一个冬日战士。  
Bucky的表情看起来不太确定，跟过来靠在浴室门框边上：“这样就没有……头盔？我看不到你的脸。”  
Steve做了几个表情，隔着面罩什么都没显出来，他取下两样东西：“我还以为你会直接给我一个黑色面罩，眼睛和嘴挖三个洞？”  
“那是银行抢匪。”Bucky松了口气，“我想着这件事有段时间了，Steve。”他指了指自己的长发。  
“你想剪短？”Steve对此没意见，Bucky想怎样都行，不过现在Bucky肯定不愿意陌生人拿着剪刀靠近他的脑袋。  
“比我以前那个长度再长那么一丁点儿。”Bucky比划出长度，“我可不会放弃21世纪的潮流风格。”

*

Stephen Strange收到了一段魔法记录的来自过去的影像，上次用时间宝石看了太多未来的可能性后他花了不少时间休息，斗篷在圣殿里四处飘飞，看他打盹就过来戳一戳把他弄醒，这还有点烦人。  
当Steve Rogers与James Barnes通过古一的魔法印记进入纽约圣殿时，他已经准备好了。  
“请坐。”Strange摆好了茶，从军经历让两位超级士兵十分理解现状，简单交换了各自知道的讯息后他展示了几个重要的时间点。“Loki改变了那些重要节点就相当于希特勒赢得二战，灭霸毁灭地球，美国变成基列国，女人们被迫成为使女——没看那部剧？”  
“看过简介。”Steve和Bucky交换了一个眼神，“我们知道一点内容，但最近有点忙。”  
“我理解。”Strange点点头，几个时间点的画面悬浮在他们之间。“这几个节点必须进行纠正，也就是说，你们必须回到Loki改变它们之前，制造出一些假象，或者救下几个人。”他解释，“不能被过去发现你们的身份，不能留下存在的痕迹。”  
Steve和Bucky对此表示明白，而通过魔法穿越平行宇宙的方式不太一样，消耗的能量与皮姆粒子也不同。准备好所有装备后，Strange为他们开启了第一个时空穿越通道。

*

“……嗷。”Bucky哼哼出声，从半空中摔到山坡上还滚了两圈实在不是什么愉快的经历。Steve摔得也有点惨，一身黑色潜行装蹭上了大量草屑泥土。  
“至少这附近没有——”Steve刚爬起来就把Bucky按了下去，一队巡逻的德国兵路过附近，两人放轻呼吸，直到巡逻兵走远才稍稍松了口气。他们从那些乱七八糟的枯草中小心地看了看，这里离铁路挺近，巡逻兵正在往那些火车厢里赶人。通过望远镜能看到那些人身上都绣着或者绑着个大卫之星——纳粹打压犹太人的标志，使其从人群中被孤立排斥，最终把他们运往集中营。  
“我们不能救下这里的任何人？”Bucky一手握紧了Steve的小臂，嗓音发涩。Loki穿越时空引发的其中一个后果就是这列火车会因为魔法和意外被毁，全车大半即将被送往集中营的犹太人都遇难了，包括一位未来的变种人领袖Erik Lehnsherr。  
Steve吞咽了几次才能艰难点头，“我们得救下这里的所有人不死于火车事故——他们还是会死在那集中营里。”  
“Loki对魔法波动很敏感，我们只能尽量用物理方式阻止火车脱轨，还有……”他们展开地图确认前方铁轨即将被毁的准确地点，那附近还有些坡度，一旦脱轨数列车厢都只有斜向下翻滚的结局，想想都猜得出会有多少死伤。Erik Lehnsherr这会儿才十岁出头，对他的变种能力操控也没有成年时那么精细。  
“我的德语比你更好。”Bucky说。他们偷偷打倒两个个子够大的德国士兵，换上对方的衣服和武器，调整好他们脸上的仿生面具变成那两个倒霉蛋，混进把犹太人驱赶进车厢的士兵里。“跟着我。”  
Steve对此毫无异议，但面对无辜的忧心忡忡的犹太市民他们俩也没法下狠手，催促着他们快进入车厢。  
“我们要去哪？”有个裹着围巾的瘦弱女人问Steve，用的是波兰语。Bucky知道Steve在波兰语上没多少把握，主动接过话题：“工厂，火车会带你们去。”  
“我们要去做什么？我们什么都没有了。”另一个波兰犹太男人低声问，似乎对他们手里的枪十分紧张。  
“不知道，”Bucky迟疑了几秒后回答，“我们也只是执行命令，安静点。”他用枪口催促人们继续上车。“想办法学点德语。”最终他对人们低声提醒。  
Steve叹了口气，维持着秩序。隔壁车厢有个犹太人猛冲出队伍试图逃跑，那条队伍的一个士兵抬手就是一枪，所有犹太人都震了震，看着他们的同胞之一栽倒在地，被那个士兵上去搜身，摸走了最后一点值钱的东西，血渗进身下的泥里。  
“上去。”Bucky继续催促人们进入车厢，现在队伍的行进速度快多了，人们也更安静，脸上惊恐不安。还有些人试图塞给他们俩一些小东西，一点硬币或者一枚戒指，Steve没有收下：“拿着，你们会用得上。”他的德语有口音，只能低声道歉，把东西都还给这些不幸的人们。  
Bucky的位置更显眼，会被其他德国兵看到，所以他就大方收下了，每收下一样东西就低声提醒一两句在“工厂”里需要注意些什么，同时还用眼神示意Steve别引人注目。这一番操作让这条队伍比其他队伍更安静些。天气很冷，整个天空都是暗沉的灰色，每列车厢里都塞得没人能坐下。被挟裹在末尾人群中的一个年轻女人裹紧大衣，听到Bucky小声用波兰语提醒他们注意事项时奋力挤过人群，掀开大衣衣襟，胸前用布裹着个小小的婴儿：“求求你，我的孩子——求求你。”她啜泣着说。  
Bucky僵住了，这女人试图手忙脚乱地把孩子递给他，Steve把最后几个人塞进车厢里，整车厢的犹太人没人抱怨，似乎接受了命运。“上车。”他假装粗鲁地推了一下这个女人的胳膊，力道没那么大。Bucky回过神，和Steve交换了一个眼神。“先上车，”他用波兰语低声说，“我过会儿回来，我没地方藏——”他示意自己身上的军装没地方藏起一个婴儿。  
这个女人听懂了，立刻进了车厢。Steve和Bucky合力关上车厢门，跟上其他士兵往前跑，收整列队上了最前面一节车厢，这是个长条货车，最前一节车厢里只简单堆了些箱子补给，士兵们都各自找地方坐下，开始摸出香烟或者酒壶。  
“Hans你他妈什么时候跟Fred那么要好了？”一个士兵冲Steve和Bucky凑到一起的样子问了一句。  
Bucky冲他竖起食指嘘了一声，塞给对方两个金戒指，这个德国兵心满意足地揣进口袋里还给他们遮掩了一下。Steve跟Bucky假装在清点赃物，分享军装口袋里皱巴巴的香烟。几分钟后两人暗暗撒出的无色迷烟起了效，所有德国人都睡了过去。  
他们攀上火车最前端的驾驶室，打晕了司机后操纵刹车，在向前滑行了长长一段铁轨后火车慢慢停了下来。  
“我们救不了多少人。”Bucky在他们跳下车向先前监督的那个车厢跑去时咬着牙说。  
“只能先救最小的。”Steve完全明白他在想什么，“把面具扯下来，Buck。”  
“什么？为什么！就让他们相信德国兵也有好人难道不行？”Bucky开始用他的金属臂撬车厢门，铁皮发出了吱嘎声响。里面塞得挤到不行的犹太人看到车门重新打开时都很紧张，但看到是他们俩又放松下来：“发生了什么事？”  
火车前方的爆炸轰鸣此刻成为了最好的回答。  
“有人袭击，其他人正在抵抗！”Bucky在那些魔法造成的爆炸巨响中尽量解释，“我们只有几分钟当逃兵，快点！”  
“等等，”Steve用英语补充，在Bucky忙着接过那个婴儿时扯掉了他们俩的面具。“我们是美国间谍，没法在这里停留太久——”Bucky骂了一声还没来得及翻译，一个懂点英语的犹太人帮他翻了。  
“我们明白。”车厢里的其他犹太人说，不少男人向他们脱下了帽子。  
“名字。”Bucky小心翼翼地抱着婴儿，这孩子胳膊动了动，似乎被吵醒了。“你的名字，孩子的名字——”又一声巨响，估计那些德国人很快就会醒来，然后发现他们中间出了两个叛徒。  
“Yosef，”女人啜泣着说，“Maria，告诉他他的妈妈是Maria Hoffmann。”  
“好。”Bucky点头，“撑下去，工厂里会很难熬。”女人点点头，双手捂住了嘴。  
“你们还知道谁有——”Steve环视四周。一个犹太女人说应该在两节车厢后有更多孩子。他们鼓励这些不幸的犹太人撑下去，重新关上车厢门——让这些人继续承受接下来的命运，这差不多是他们俩穿越以来所做的最艰难的决定。火车前端更远些的位置遭遇了魔法袭击的特殊光芒以及大量爆炸，那些Loki引发的问题没有波及这辆已经停下的火车上绝大多数人的命运。  
他们找到了那节车厢，以及没错，里面有更多女人和孩子，快速扫过满车厢的人群后Steve就意识到他们没法救下所有人，犹太女人们看到两个明显不是德国长相的士兵后都很激动（特别是Bucky手里还抱着个小宝宝），那些爆炸声响也预示着情况不妙。大孩子们试图把自己更小的弟弟妹妹推给他们，并坚持自己已经够大了可以在工厂工作。  
最终他们抱走了三个婴儿和一个两岁的小女孩，这女孩病得太厉害一直在咳嗽，Bucky怎么都没法丢下她。Steve扯下穿在外面的军装外套捆成简易背带，把小女孩和一个婴儿捆在胸口前，Bucky也这么干了，趁大部分德国兵在火车最前端还搞不明白发生了什么事的时候带着四个孩子狂奔，很快跑回了他们存放东西的地点。  
“我们得——”尽管血清让他们俩都没感到多少疲累，但安置这四个孩子是个大问题，天气够冷了，小女孩（她也叫Maria）一直很安静，尽力克制着咳嗽。  
Steve回忆自己读过的二战历史资料，“那些暗中救助他们的人名，我想想——Friedrich Carl Oppenheim，Selahattin Ulkumen，Viorica Agarici——Irena Sendlerowa！她在华沙救助了许多儿童。”  
“我们去华沙。”Bucky在行李中翻找食物和水，但他们没有奶粉给孩子们吃，只能用冷水泡了点干粮。Steve找出纸笔记下四个孩子的名字与父母的名字，小Maria安静地窝在他敞开的外套里，靠着Steve的体温温暖自己，她甚至都没有鞋。  
“妈的。”Bucky最终说，抱着两个薄薄的婴儿包裹，脸上满是绝望。“我们要怎么照顾三个婴儿？我根本不会换尿布！”  
“你真该庆幸她不懂英语。”Steve差点条件反射捂住Maria的耳朵，她不时咳嗽几声，似乎除了尽力想使自己暖和起来外不关心是谁抱着她。“我们尽快赶路，然后找到Irena Sendlerowa所在的医院或是孤儿院之类的地方，她救下了很多犹太孩子，他们会好的。”  
“好，行。”Bucky深呼吸，“如果他们尿在我身上你得帮把手。”  
至少他们带来了条毯子还有些应急药品（都是设计给他们两个超级士兵使用的没法给孩子用）只能临时用医用纱布给孩子们当尿布，当他们哭泣时不得不边走边轻拍着用波兰语安慰。他们连夜赶路，保持着离铁轨不太远的距离来辨别方位（还有老地图，这会儿可根本没有人造卫星）进入华沙后Maria发起了烧，三个宝宝也很虚弱，Bucky不得不在城外帮助Steve临时安置四个孩子，自己一个人深夜潜入城中偷点东西回来喂他们。  
“烧得有点厉害。”Bucky摸着Maria的额头喃喃，她紧紧蜷在Steve的贴身T恤上，嘴唇干得起皮，和另一个叫Esther的女婴一起被Steve的外套裹着。Steve偶尔还腾出手帮Bucky抱另外两个，血清保证了他们的精力，但对孩子们的担忧让Bucky黑眼圈更重了。“我联系上她了，说服她花了点功夫，我们得走下水道把孩子送过去。”  
“可以。”Steve看着他小心地半躺在杂物堆里，敞开的拉链里裹着两个小的（Yosef和Ben）。“你告诉她Maria的状况没？”  
“说了。”Bucky灌了几口冰凉的水，“只能期望这几个孩子不会改变这段历史，万磁王现在应该已经进了集中营，再过段时间他就该疯狂复仇了——说实话我觉得他干得没错。”  
“在他那个立场上我们确实很难评判正义。”Steve把Maria打结的柔软头发小心地拨到她耳后。“街上怎么样？”  
“很乱，不少巡逻兵，所以我们才得走下水道。”Bucky啃着干粮，剪短的头发已经失去了最开始的发型变得凌乱。他们俩都满身尘土脏得很，如果不是衣服更现代，这几乎就是当年咆哮突击队潜行任务的翻版。Bucky抬眼捕捉到了Steve的视线，眼睛在满脸脏灰下更蓝了。“你这什么表情？”  
“大概有点昨日重现，”Steve觉得好笑，他们俩大腿和膝盖还挤在一起，他用膝盖推了推Bucky。“我可还记得那一群鹅——”  
“快闭嘴。”Bucky低声警告，“你还不是被追得到处跑，差点把当地人给引来，有一只一直疯狂啄你头发，估计是看成了什么干草梗之类的玩意儿。Dernier笑了我们起码一星期，他根本就没见过活的鹅！”  
“只有Gabe躲过了攻击，我当时特别嫉妒。”Steve忍着笑好避免吵醒Maria，但她还是在Steve胸口上动了动脑袋。“睡醒时发现胸口上趴着几只鹅可真不是什么好回忆。”  
“因为你最暖和。”Bucky用腿挤回来，手臂里的两个孩子都没醒，“操他的血清。”  
“血清还是挺不错的。”Steve反对，没血清Bucky也不可能活下来。Bucky苦笑，但在Steve挪过去靠着他的肩膀传达无言的支持时放松了。  
数小时后他们成功把孩子们交给了这位二战女英雄，Irena Sendlerowa向他们道谢还问了他们的名字，Bucky拒绝了，跟Steve快速撤退，联络Strange回到现代。Dr Strange早就通过阿戈摩托之眼知道了他们所做的事，历史确实出现了微小的改变，不过远没有Loki搅动的结果大，时间线已经得到了纠正。  
“你们俩得休息，补充睡眠。”Strange用医生的口吻叮嘱，“就算是超级士兵也有极限。”  
Bucky对此耸耸肩，Steve将手放在他背上轻推着一起前进，在Strange安排的客房里安顿下来。  
丢下装备时地板被砸出一声闷响，Bucky扯下拉链脱掉外套，上面还沾着点婴儿呕吐物还有其他脏兮兮的痕迹，接着是靴子。Steve脱卸着自己的衣服装备，同时留心Bucky的情绪：Bucky相当沮丧，从他比平时更大力卸装备和紧绷的肩背都能看得出来。  
在他们都脱到只剩下T恤短裤时Steve开口了：“Bucky.”  
“他们都死了！”Bucky爆发了，把T恤扯下来扔在地板上那堆衣物里，肩膀与金属臂的衔接处经过改造已经更加平滑，不过左肩布料仍是最容易磨损的位置。“那些无辜的犹太人——”  
Steve双手捧着他的脸，让他们额头相贴。“Bucky，我们不能改变太多历史。”Bucky抓住了Steve的双手手腕，力度比平时大，特别是左手。他看进Bucky痛苦的双眼，“你救了四个孩子，他们不会死于纳粹种族灭绝。”  
“还有Erik Lehnsherr. 你也救了他。”Bucky感慨，“新闻都说他的手段极端，但他保住了许多变种人的生命。”  
“我早就不相信大部分新闻内容了。”Steve微笑，在他嘴唇上印下一个吻。“永远都不够，Buck，我们不可能永远赶得及，但是——”  
“——总得试试。”Bucky接上了这句话，被逗乐了，双手握力也放松了下来，转而让手指陷入Steve脑后的金发。“少拿那些美国队长口号来说服我。”  
Steve假装皱眉想了想，“我确定在参军前我就经常跟你这么说了。”  
“好吧，好吧。”Bucky承认，眼里仍有失落，但坚定的决心已经回归。“你确实一直都这么说，你个小punk，下次我们得多带点装备。”  
“我会去问问Scott Lang，把装备缩小后能带上更多。”Steve把Bucky往浴室带，“现在得休息，中士，整装待命，还有好几条时间线得修复。”他揽着Bucky的肩膀，摸到了对方紧绷的肌肉。“如果你想要放松点的话——”  
“妈的当然。”Bucky打断了Steve，在浴室门前将他拉进一个深入到舌头交流的吻里，Steve小心地把他推在墙边，Bucky尝起来十分饥饿，几乎是在往Steve大腿上爬了，花了好几分钟他们才转移进浴室，刚拧开的冷水让他们都被淋得抖了抖。  
“我本来是打算帮你按摩放……松？”Steve在扒掉他们内裤时试图解释，Bucky大笑，拉着Steve的手放在自己屁股上。  
“你最好马上就帮我‘按摩’放松。”他刻意在“按摩”上压低嗓音强调，Steve深深呼吸，承接着Bucky低落的情绪状态：我接住你了，我会尽我所能。“好的，Buck——好的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *二战时救助犹太人的那些好人们名字来自：  
> https://cul.qq.com/a/20150417/055733.htm  
> 最后提及的伊雷娜·森德勒（Irena Sendlerowa）来自http://www.china.com.cn/world/txt/2007-03/16/content_7969669.htm


	4. Chapter 4

事实证明一边试图搓洗掉连夜赶路加照顾孩子弄到的一身脏还想对对方做点什么是不可能的，Bucky抓起浴巾胡乱擦了几把后推着Steve一路向后让他们俩都摔进了床里，纽约圣殿的客房大床晃都没晃。  
Steve的金发在潮湿时颜色更深，在Bucky急切地吻他时开始按摩对方肩颈肌肉，呻吟从Bucky的嘴角溜了出来。他吻着Bucky柔软湿润的嘴唇，胡茬没剃，但Bucky照单全收，试图把舌头伸进Steve喉咙里（Steve自己也一样）还在Steve身上摸个不停，饱满的肌肉暖和又柔软，用力时绷紧着（Steve不止一次发现Bucky偷偷捏他胳膊）Bucky自己的肌肉也一样，再加上那条新胳膊——摸起来和之前银色那条不一样，Steve全盘接受，两条人造手臂都一样灵活，振金胳膊敏感度更胜一筹。他也很喜欢Bucky左手摸来摸去的触感，头一次做爱时Bucky几乎全程用左臂撑在一旁就好像它不存在，Steve把那只银色左手按在自己身上，Bucky猛吸一口气——之后发生的事情就不言而喻了。  
他们从没在战前和打仗时做过，在Steve还是那个小个子而Bucky还是布鲁克林帅哥的时候，一直都是最好的朋友，没怎么往那个方向想过，就算想了也很快就把这事抛到了脑后，当时还有太多事情得操心，下个月的房租比要不要跟自己最好的朋友在一起找点不合法的乐子重要多了。等他们意识到彼此的感觉有些微妙时又遇到了Peggy，Bucky作为最好朋友的那一面立刻上场，在各种可能的情况下催促Steve去追求Peggy（不过Steve被那个绰号小玫瑰的女兵亲过后……事情就变得更复杂了）。又是Bucky悄悄在Steve的指南针小怀表里塞了Peggy的照片（“没什么比这种向全军队宣传片展示的东西道歉更有诚意了Stevie”“你完全可以提前说一声Buck”）  
我试图给你找个好姑娘已经好几年了伙计。Bucky在那段按照导演要求拍出来的美国队长宣传片破事终于结束后搭着Steve的肩膀咕哝。你自己就给自己搞到手了一个，Peggy这事要是不成我非得把你身上的血清揍出来不可，想想看你要是带着现在这个身体回布鲁克林那我可就追不到姑娘了你懂吗——  
欢迎进入我之前的生活，姑娘们无视你？那就是我的感受。Steve跟他开玩笑，拍宣传片那天他们不得不洗了澡还换了勉强算干净的衣服，因为整个小队刚完成了个累死人的机密任务每个人都脏得能熏跑一个排（以战场标准那真是脏得够呛）。之前姑娘们可真是直接就越过了我的头顶看向了你啊Bucky。  
对对对，现在我可他妈理解那种感觉了。Bucky搡他，还挺用力。这差不多就像你的生长期迟到了，现在你总算长成了应该有的样子，然后我就惨了，你他妈最好在欧洲就跟她结婚然后生一堆孩子，立刻马上，我他妈还想找到个姑娘，你在旁边我就没可能。  
然后？Steve乐坏了，搭着他的肩膀。那我是在欧洲定居还是怎么回事？万一Peggy不愿意留在美国？  
Bucky当时皱眉想了想，最后非常不情愿地摆了摆手。那就只能说你们不太合适……嘿，我还真想不出你们有什么不合适的地方。那就只能再找个好姑娘了，Steve，你现在选择面可比以前大得多。  
现在你的心愿之一差不多完成了。Steve给他们俩倒上酒，当时Bucky没再喝醉过，他抱怨说喝多了万一手抖影响射击精度那就得不偿失，所以跟Steve一样只少少喝上几杯。等战争结束后——  
他们当时没想太多，希特勒被逼得越来越紧，九头蛇在欧洲四处逃窜，所想的都是下一个秘密任务，下一个要摧毁的九头蛇基地，抓住希特勒结束这场战争。  
在Bucky掉下火车后未来断成两截。  
Steve在Bucky颈侧留下一串泛红的咬痕，很快就会消褪，Bucky吸着气露出更多脖颈，几乎可以说迫不及待，向Steve暴露了所有致命弱点。他们受过的训练太多，除了各种格斗技术就是尽量在战斗中减少自己受伤。但Bucky除了他们头一次搞在一起外再没有隐藏过什么，Steve从他的银色左手手指一路摸到了肩膀的疤痕，然后把Bucky两只手都按在了自己身体上——Bucky就这么懂了，从此再无保留。有时Steve还会暗暗担忧自己索求了太多，他得到了Bucky的友情与忠诚，还从大半个布鲁克林的姑娘们手里偷走了Bucky的爱，他的失误让Bucky受了七十年折磨（Bucky对此强烈反对）还被栽赃追杀不得不躲藏起来——即使这样Bucky仍然爱他，再没有比这更幸运的事了。  
Bucky的脸变红了，他晒得比Steve黑，在Steve嘴唇下扭动着发出断断续续的声音。现在Bucky的身体肌肉结实，每一寸都在血清与七十年折磨下线条紧凑流畅，再加上手臂真是又性感又危险。Steve致力于把他体内每一寸紧绷与戒备都释放出来，直到Bucky放松下来不再警戒任何可能出现的危机，在Steve手臂里眼神失焦，嘴唇张开，脸上的表情就好像Steve是个操蛋的奇迹，那比什么都让Steve浑身充满了自豪，胸腔被爱意胀满。Bucky在这种时候也挺话多，Steve的嘴更忙一点儿，反正Bucky感觉不对从不会忍耐（“在床上还得压抑自我？那根本就不应该上床”“这段床上故事我还没听过，Buck”“喔，她的名字叫Iris——”）手指缠在Steve头发里，两只手的手指都是，在Steve把他吞到底时也不怎么用力。  
“好极了，Stevie，瞧瞧你这张嘴。”Bucky断断续续地说，Steve继续在他老二上挑战极限。“真该让那些记者知道你的嘴除了说那些漂亮话外还能干出什么漂亮的口活儿——”Steve合上一点牙关，“嗷。”Bucky小声抱怨。  
Steve让Bucky的阴茎从他嘴里滑出来，那“啵”的一声听上去还有点儿小黄片里那种下流味儿，老二直直弹在了Bucky小腹上。Steve撑起一点身体，头发乱七八糟，满脸的“美国队长对你很有意见”，不过嘴唇的红肿让那眼神的威慑力大打折扣，Bucky可爱他口活之后像姑娘们晕开的口红那样发红肿胀的嘴了，而且他差不多是最不怕Steve那种眼神的人，他可是冬日战士。  
然后Bucky眼看着Steve伸出一点舌头舔了嘴唇一整圈，泛着淡粉色的透明液体从他下巴往下滴落……“这地方哪来的润滑剂？我还以为你用了——”Steve刚准备抗议就被这句话打岔了，两人都注意到了床边迅速缩到地板上的毯子——奇异博士的披风，他们当然知道这披风是有意识的（活的？它根本就没有眼睛耳朵怎么知道一切的？）  
这披风十分紧张（紧张？）地缩到了床下，Steve撑在Bucky身侧的手边就放着一管全新的润滑剂，刚刚他下意识就拿来用了，没想到这客房钻进来一个小麻烦。在Steve和Bucky目瞪口呆的时候披风飞快地从床头柜抽屉里拿出了更多润滑剂，还有几个没拆封的情趣用品，一长条安全套，一盒紧急避孕药（？？？）全都堆在了床垫上，然后更加迅速地从卧室正门下方的缝隙扭着蹭着溜出去了，消失的速度快得他们俩都还没组织好说点什么。  
“……干，”过了好几秒Bucky才出了声，“你都交了什么朋友啊Steve。”  
“是同事。”Steve严肃脸纠正，“你之前还说要在九头蛇喽啰面前操我来着。”  
“不代表我要被一件披风围观啊Stevie？”Bucky开始乐，这让Steve崩了半天的严肃表情消散了，Bucky一把抓起那盒药片，“我觉得这魔法披风在担心我们过于激情勃发忘记做保护措施？”  
“Strange之前是医生，这不奇怪？”Steve忍着笑，仍撑在Bucky身上，老二也仍然硬着，Bucky还在床垫上无意识地磨蹭着他们所有能接触到的皮肤。  
“我可是好人家的姑娘。”Bucky把那盒避孕药朝Steve脸上晃了晃，朝他眨眼。“你今晚不能让我怀孕。”  
“我一向是个绅士。”Steve的正经口吻被他脸上大大的笑容破坏了。“Barnes小姐，我现在能继续了吗？”  
“快搞。”Bucky催促。  
Steve举起另一只手，刚刚他把润滑剂挤在手里，这会儿已经被体温给加热了点。Bucky看着他舔了自己的手，Steve相当清楚Bucky有多爱他这么干，舔掉手上的润滑剂，食指中指从收紧的嘴唇中拔出来，Bucky眼睛都变黑了（瞳孔扩张，性致高昂，感谢那些神盾局特训）Steve埋下去继续口活，润滑剂这回可没流出来，在他的口腔和Bucky塞满他咽喉的阴茎之间来回流动，Bucky呻吟的声音可不小，大腿差点绞紧Steve的脖颈。  
快射时Bucky拽了拽他的头发，没重到会引发疼痛的程度，Steve没理，等他吞咽下去后Bucky喘着气捏他的脸和耳朵：“你他妈——”  
还是有一些润滑剂流下来了，沿着Steve的下颚到脖子往下淌，Bucky在Steve往上爬时捧着他的脸舔过那些流淌下来的润滑剂，有点淡淡的水果味，像水一样但让皮肤更顺滑的液体。他沿着Steve的咽喉往上，Steve的喉结随着呼吸轻微移动，Bucky在它上面留下了一个估计到第二天也不会消褪的吻痕，上移到了被咬得再度红肿的下唇。  
Steve张开嘴，在Bucky吻他时十分放松，这放松让Bucky在好好享受了一番后用鼻尖蹭了蹭他：“你刚刚……？”  
“嗯嗯嗯。”Steve这会儿只剩下一点鼻音，紧贴在一起的身体足以让Bucky发现他也射了，过不了几分钟他们俩就能恢复过来再来一轮。Bucky身体温暖结实，Steve的脑子里性高潮带来的烟花还会持续一会儿，他的双手摸索着Bucky的身侧，还摸到了那只金属手臂的二头肌上，这总让他想起战士，Bucky的身体是战士的身体，与九头蛇的金属手臂撕咬出的肩上疤痕，还有曾经受过无数伤痛又痊愈后形成的条件反射，只有Steve碰触时他才没有那种本能的自卫反应。Bucky正用手指梳着Steve脑后的头发，Steve半张脸都挤在他颈侧，手指沿着金属胳膊的肌肉弧度来回轻抚。  
“……这有点历史重演。”躺了一会儿Bucky说。  
Steve敲了敲金属表面，抬起头看向Bucky，Bucky剪短的头发也一团乱，眼角笑出了一点纹路。  
“现在我是那个不够格的家伙咯，”Bucky说起这个没什么怨愤，他继续梳着Steve后脑勺变棕的金发， “我可算明白你以前为什么老是生气了。杠那些傻逼很爽，是不是？”  
Steve被逗笑了，“流行语用得很溜嘛老头。”他腾出另一只手撑起来一点，指关节抵着下颚，低头看躺在枕头上Bucky放松的脸。“没人把你当回事确实有点烦人，太当回事也很烦人。”  
“我可是见过那个完美异性恋的你，老年版。”Bucky的蓝眼睛转向他，“我敢打赌好莱坞拍你们这帮超级英雄电影时会把你写成异性恋。”  
“双性恋。”Steve呻吟出声，“我一开始还只是个卖国债的演员，不能因为这个角色的前缀有美国这个词就当我是国家象征啊Bucky。”他俯下去用前额轻轻撞了撞Bucky的额角，在这么近的距离里Bucky的眼睛仍显得温柔平和，Bucky用手指戳他。“不过我觉得Sam能做得好，我们那时还有种族隔离。”  
“差不多，我在欧洲这些年看到了不少东西。”Bucky回想，“美国实际上还是相当保守，要说人权连德国都高上不少，单纯指人权那部分。”他强调，“而且在欧洲，特别是中亚与中东？美国政府就是个到处乱插手的混蛋。”  
“我同意，”Steve赞同，“而且打仗时每个国家的军队都有自己的英雄，美国队长不算什么。”他耸肩，“我只能说是血清的功劳。”  
“但美国的普通民众？很多人都不这么想。”Bucky戳着Steve咽喉附近的吻痕，它们正在渐渐消褪。“阶层之间的差距迟早会成为新的问题。”他冲Steve眨眼，“被别人听到肯定会说我被苏联洗脑成了个共产主义间谍。”  
“那我就会说你还有部分失忆。”Steve好笑地解释，“实际上——”他想了想，在Bucky金属臂上来回抚摸的手指移到了胸口，心跳十分稳定，比血清后的静息心率稍高些。“我原本想让你接手盾牌。”  
Bucky的呼吸顿了一秒，然后给了他一下，正中Steve撑在旁边的胸膛。Steve配合地摆出痛苦脸。  
“你脑子坏了？”Bucky提高了声音，“谁他妈会相信一个被苏联搞了几十年脑子的杀手能接手美国队长的盾？！”  
“Bucky.”Steve抓住他的手指，血肉之躯与金属手指，“你是战俘，这不在叛国罪里——”  
“你对着Stark全家的眼睛再跟我说这句话。”Bucky瞪他。“你是那个好人，打仗时我们就分好工了，你得漂漂亮亮地在前面开道，展现那些美好品德什么的，我在后面给你干脏活。谁他妈愿意让个脏了双手的杀手当美国队长你这蠢驴！”  
“我也杀过人。”Steve坚持，“如果要说脏了双手——”  
“不用搞网络投票我都知道会有什么结果。”Bucky翻眼睛，“我要是当上了美国队长，那国际上估计就觉得美国的国家偶像跟那帮政府挑起的几次战争一个画风什么的，Sam接手，没第二选择。”  
“Buck.”Steve挪了挪直到重新覆在他身上，看着他的双眼。“你是我认识的最好的人，”他亲了亲Bucky的嘴唇，Bucky有点轻微的颤抖，像从Steve嘴里汲取氧气那样回吻。“没什么人比你更有资格当下一任美国队长，除了Sam——可别告诉Sam我这么说了，在我脑子里你们俩都够格，但感情上我更倾向于选你。如果其他人也接受了血清我还想让Gabe他们也试试来着，咆哮突击队也都没问题。”  
“看来要通过你的‘美国队长继承人’考验首先得跟你打一次二战。”Bucky咬他嘴唇，“加上‘美国’这词就限定了国籍，我猜，Peggy如果是个美国人我想她也能做得很好。”  
“这倒没错。”Steve对此也很赞同。“除了‘美国’这个头衔外我只是个小队队长，执行特殊任务，跟那些特种小队没多大差别。”  
“是啊是啊，加上‘美国’一切都变得复杂了一万倍。”Bucky双手重新绕上Steve的颈后，小腿在Steve背后交错扣紧，暗示他们再来一轮。“而且你他妈怎么就觉得这是个好差事？”他的笑容变得有点坏，Steve太熟悉这小坏笑了。“瞧瞧你当上美国队长之后都经历了些什么，是时候让那些新超能力者拯救世界了。我们俩的战略经验都过时啦老头，Sam比我们更适应这个时代，他的战略肯定更先进。”  
“我看你适应得很好嘛。”Steve继续亲他，碾磨在一起的躯体重新唤醒了性欲。直到Bucky皮肤泛红大汗淋漓地躺在枕头间，在Steve操他时使坏捣乱，弄得Steve上气不接下气——在血清之后还能弄到这种地步的除了特别难缠的反派也只有Bucky了。Bucky在被俘虏前就晒黑了不少，Steve不止一次觉得那晒黑的肤色很性感，很难忍住给Bucky脖子上留下吻痕的冲动，不过Bucky倒不介意还十分享受，根据这个他们还进行了一番充满了呻吟接吻的断断续续的讨论：“就像你压抑了多年的那点儿占有欲爆发？我深切怀疑你当年看到我跟姑娘们约会时心里可嫉妒了。”  
“我那时候最嫉妒你的健康，Buck，要是我当时也那么健康肯定没你什么事。”  
“你想得美，这时隔快八十年的占有欲怎么回事？你觉得还有姑娘看得上现在的我？”  
“你忘了网上有多少你的粉丝吗Bucky。”最后是Steve放出致命一击：“你对她们笑一笑，她们就会跟你约会，不然你以为我是怎么跟你交上朋友的？”  
Bucky正被操得在Steve肩背上抓挠，得靠深呼吸和Steve的手指帮他别这么快射。“所以，你，操，操，”他们说话的节奏总是被Steve的臀部运动打断，Steve还很难把嘴从Bucky的嘴唇和够得着的皮肤上挪开。“——是因为我对你笑了笑就决定跟我当朋友？”  
等他们又在床垫里瘫了半天缓过来后Steve才有劲回答：“差不多？还有你揍人的拳头。”  
“原来你只看上了我的脸。”Bucky用相当夸张的哀怨调调抱怨，Steve笑得抖个不停，还被Bucky拍了拍后脑勺，暖烘烘又浑身汗水地挤在一起，直到受不了身上各种液体的不适才爬起来去洗澡。Steve趁Bucky没防备直接用上了公主抱，Bucky大声咒骂：“你他妈绝对是在报复我，Rogers！”  
“确实。你当初强行让我卧床休息的时候我可恨死你了。”Steve稳稳地撑着他的后背与膝弯，“我正在履行自己的绅士风度，Barnes小姐。”Bucky手臂揽着他的脖子，听到这句话后开始折磨他的耳朵。他把Bucky放进浴缸里，就算浴缸不是给两个超级士兵设计的，他们俩也习惯了小空间，很快就调整好了。  
Bucky背对着Steve身前，任由Steve帮他按摩肩膀上紧绷的肌肉，胳膊再怎么高科技也是外部肢体，总会有这儿那儿的不适。Steve按了一会儿后才发现Bucky在哼歌，还不是他们年轻时的那些音乐，节奏更加即兴像是爵士，手指还在膝盖上打拍子。  
“我听过这个。”Steve确认他左肩肌肉放松下来后拿起了旁边的沐浴露，Bucky哼哼的声音更大了点，还催促着Steve一起加入。一遍后Steve就跟上了节奏，最终他们玩着玩着在浴缸里又搞得热水到处飞溅……那就是另一回事了。

*

老年Steve上下打量有点儿局促但仍下意识地挺起胸膛，做好迎战准备的年轻Steve，转向了Bucky：“我以前肯定让你烦死了。”  
“是啊是啊，”Bucky挑眉，一巴掌拍在（他自己这个）Steve肩上，把Steve的拘谨给拍没了。“我觉得我的白头发全是被这小子烦出来的。”  
“Buck.”Steve磨牙。  
“我年轻时还挺帅。”老年Steve好笑地看着年轻的自己试图让Bucky给他留点体面，“都快忘了我以前身材有这么好了。”  
Steve叹了口气，面对他自己的年轻版本（2012）他还能掌控点先机，但面对活得更久的老年版自己，他肯定很好读懂。老年Steve摩挲着膝盖上的毯子，“有些时间线仍未被修复，是不是？”  
“去见了奇异博士。”Bucky解释，“Loki造成的混乱不小，接下来还有两个平行宇宙得去。”  
“我对这段旅程有点印象。”老年Steve表示理解，“我曾和其他宇宙的自己进行过思想融合，有些事必然会发生，甚至有不可更改的结果。”他抱歉地看向Bucky，Bucky对自己已经发生的命运耸了耸肩。“下一段旅程有点危险，Steve。”他转向Steve，“别做太多事。”  
Steve有点困惑，但还是点头确认知道了。  
“如果你们的时间线没出什么差错的话，”老年Steve回想了一会儿，“之后你们还会遇到魔法与外星能量上的一些问题，细节可能得问问Carol Danvers，如果你们遇得到她。”  
两人表示记住了，老年Steve撑起自己，宣布他得回去自己的平行宇宙时间线，掏出另一个跟送给Bucky差不多的小型时间机器和一本小笔记本。“我就不道别了。”他把那个笔记本递给Bucky，“这对你接下来帮Sam适应新工作有点帮助。”  
“行。”Bucky把小本子塞进口袋，“别啊，Steve，还是得有个拥抱吧？”他伸开手臂，老年Steve微笑着过来和他抱了抱。“注意点你的傻气。”他提醒。  
“我剩下的傻气全在你旁边这位身上了。”老年Steve回答，然后转向年轻的自己，两人正式地握了握手。“我提议你找个靠湖边的地方，离公路远点，最好加上点山坡。”  
“我记住了。”Steve知道年长的自己在说什么，他也有类似的思考。  
目睹老年Steve穿越时空的过程有点奇妙，几乎是眨眼间他就消失了，只留下淡蓝色的光影瞬息消散。Bucky掏出小笔记本，但没翻开它：“我觉得那个你把这给我——”  
“我知道，”Steve很明白年长版自己的意思，“他——也就是经历更多的我——想让你独自处理这些。”他笑了起来，“我猜是一些‘帮助Sam接手美国队长’的提示。”  
“我可是放弃了那个职位的竞争权，”Bucky用胳膊搡他，“想想看，压力大，高风险，还有超高的曝光率？你退休实在是个明智的选择。”  
“不管怎么说，咱们的服役时间都有点太长。”Steve同意。Bucky眯起眼睛：“他在跟你说选房子，对吧？”  
Steve摆出了无辜脸，可惜那对Bucky屁用没有，在他们返回纽约圣殿的途中Bucky一直叨叨说表面上得是个不起眼的房子但是最好得有个军火库什么的，瞧瞧Clint那一家子遇到的危险就知道没有防护会有多麻烦，Steve每一个要求都答应了。

*

“我们的合作到此为止。”Pym博士丢下了这句话，径直走出了这间办公室。  
“Howard.”Peggy阻止了Howard Stark，“让他走吧。”  
“她真漂亮。”Bucky嚼着薯条说。  
“嗯哼。”Steve赞同。  
以21世纪的科技水准再回头去看冷战时期的科技水平，做手脚远比现在容易。他们只需要在神盾局里各种地方黏上小小的录音设备就足够了，到时候再进去回收就行，完全不需要用到网络。  
不过Pym博士——也就是一代蚁人，他和Howard Stark决裂是必然发生的事件，有的时间线里是反派偷走了皮姆粒子，有的时间线里是Howard真的拿走了几根试管，大部分时间线里倒确实是他们穿越时空的错。  
不过这个决裂会议现场也的确有监控录像设备，他们悄悄放了个摄像头和收音器进去。  
“我觉得你就喜欢这款，又漂亮又强壮的类型。”Bucky在他们回放这段决裂宣言时看着上了年纪仍然十分有气势的Peggy。“看来我以前给你找的姑娘不行，她们都太……甜了。小甜心类型的不合适。”  
Steve给了他一个白眼，“你是在夸你自己吗？”  
“我确实又漂亮又强壮。”Bucky自豪地宣布，接着又皱起眉。“等等，要是你喜欢这一款，那Natasha怎么不行？我得说她确实是我喜欢的类型，在苏联那会儿我们还挺亲近，不过后来，你懂。”  
Steve拖长音：“要是我嫉妒你每约到一个姑娘就能收到一块钱——”  
Bucky一巴掌盖在他脸上，金属手差点把他鼻子撞歪。“行，行，我知道，那你早就发财了，说不定会跟Stark一样富……”  
“你没约过那么多姑娘。”Steve抗议，但他还是想了想。“Nat确实符合我喜欢的类型，只不过……太多秘密？”  
“啊哈，还得是坦率的，比如Peggy这样诚实正直的人。”Bucky点头，满脸写着“我这就把它加进给Steve找姑娘的清单里”，当然了这清单已经不复存在，纯粹就是拿来找Steve乐子。“Peggy这种类型也很少见啊Stevie，你可真挑剔。”  
“从没跟一个姑娘交往超过两个月的人还有脸讲我。”  
“但我就喜欢小甜心类型的。”Bucky坏笑着说，眼神从上到下打量Steve的身体，Steve努力把注意力集中在面前的笔记本电脑上。“最好还有点固执的坏脾气，如果不小心受了什么伤就更好了，我可以趁机带点绷带什么的去得到这个小甜心的芳心——”  
“坏小子。”Steve咕哝，推开Bucky凑过来的脸，Bucky格外流畅地抓住他的手，在掌心里撅起嘴亲亲舔舔。“看来我确实喜欢有点儿坏的类型。”  
“那你喜欢13号Sharon就很对了，之前她就有点Peggy的感觉，家教良好。”Bucky玩了一阵后抽了张纸巾擦了擦Steve的手掌。“又冒着危险给你递消息——看来每个喜欢你的人都知道怎么赢得美国队长的心，只要帮他搞冬日战士的线索！”  
“嗯-嗯，”Steve用鼻音回答，“想赢得我的好感，先通过Bucky那一关。不过Sharon也有很多秘密，我是说一开始的时候。”  
“挑剔。”Bucky叹气，非常戏剧化的那种，“得一开始就对你坦承，漂亮，强壮，还对你有好感。”他的椅子在Steve右边，把左臂搭在了对方肩上。“我确信在欧洲找到个人的几率还大一点儿，欧洲人没那么在乎美国队长这种头衔。”  
“我们算退役了，Buck。”Steve想了想，“好吧，我退役了。”  
“我也快了。”Bucky赞同。  
“我没打算换个男朋友。”Steve扭过脸给了他一个吻，Bucky闭上了眼睛。“双性恋又不意味着我得同时跟两个人交往。”  
“有的人就会这么干啊，伙计，或者别人认为咱们会这么干。”Bucky追过来又偷走了一个吻。“在双方或者三方都同意的情况下，我没意见。”他把下巴靠在Steve肩膀上去看屏幕上分析的那些窃听对话，这会儿九头蛇仍然在神盾局里潜伏着，抓出点线索埋进档案里也是好的，未来Natasha他们也会发现一点。“不过咱们俩不行，咱们俩是一对一关系。”  
“也没打算在得到Bucky Barnes的心之后再看别人一眼。”Steve庄重承诺，随即又补充：“为了画画而看不算。”  
“那我为了任务跟别人调情也不算。”Bucky跟他一起等着程序分析完各种对话并过滤掉杂音。“如果在任务中我不得不亲别人……？”  
“我也亲过别人，这一点我们扯平。”Steve给了他一个“我可真是受够了”的表情，Bucky每次看到都会说——“这真是个在家里备受丈夫折腾的妻子式抱怨脸啊Stevie”然后跳开几步等着他回嘴。  
这句话至少有七十年Steve没听过了，Bucky的口吻跟过去一模一样，带点儿好笑又存心逗Steve想让他难堪，当时他们的生活跟这也差不离——Steve尽可能画些漫画或者宣传画什么的，疾病让他大部分时候只能呆在家里，Bucky出去干活，还帮Steve寄作品，带回来薪水，食材和Steve的药。  
然而这回Bucky脱口而出后他们都一时没说话，如果是过去Steve会嘲笑回去“快滚出去干活没薪水就回来睡沙发”附带揍上Bucky几下，但是Steve僵住了，不仅仅是Bucky随口就能开上各种玩笑，也不是Bucky说起脏话来军营里多少老兵自愧不如，还有点什么，有点什么别的东西在他的玩笑里——  
Bucky脸上的表情显然也是觉察到了什么，他们就这么默默看着对方，谁也没说话。Steve看着Bucky的眼睛，里面情绪涌动，还有点儿困惑，他自己也一样，他就快抓住刚刚一闪而过的什么关键——电脑发出了一声提示音，提醒他们收集的庞大录音分析完了。标出来可疑的谈话不少。Bucky立刻伸手去拿鼠标点开第一个音频，错开了他们的视线。  
Steve压下那突然冒出的奇怪的遗憾情绪，把注意力拉回监听内容上。  
“……不是我们干的，但这可以成为我们干的。”  
“一直在监控他，他和妻子最近的测试快出结果了。”  
“我们可以再去弄点儿粒子来，把资产叫出来，必要时可以他们中的牺牲一个。”  
Steve肩膀上Bucky的金属手臂收紧了。


End file.
